The Marking
by Simple Turtle.27
Summary: A Drago Mark appears on Lucy Heartfillia, is there any way for it to be stopped? Meanwhile, Natsu is suffering and drowning in the face of guilt and can no longer control the sleeping darkness that's begun to eat away at him. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

Moaning as I squirm trying to get comfortable I hear a deep groaning but brush it off and curl towards a massive heat that's beside me. While moving around I notice something lying across my waist keeping nearly all my movement reserved. I open my eyes to see what's holding me, but squeeze them shut just as the light from a window blinds me.

Adjusting, I see a man's body that looks like it was cut from marble, the light made his tan skin irresistible, sliding my eyes over every bulging muscle until I reach a handsome face with a peaceful smile nearly obscured by wild cherry hair.

Tearing my eyes away I see his arm wrapped protectively around me holding me in place.'_Oh so that's why I could barely move' _I thought, I tried to push him off but was to tired. Giving up I slumped against his bare chest, while listening to the constant sound of his breathing.

I move closer and lay across him to tired to care and allow his body heat engulf me as I begin to slip back into sleep.

POV

Squinting against the light a huge yawn is ripped from my throat as I start to stir, scratching my wild hair I look around confused '_This looks so familiar, I wonder where I'm at' _this was by no means mine, I feel something shift beside me glancing down expecting to find the usual blue cat beside me.

But instead it's a girl with soft golden locks sprawled across my chest. Suddenly conscious of what's occurring I can't help but notice the feel of the smooth skin against me, and her pinup model body. The rise and fall of her chest, the carefree look on her face. Her pale skin practically glowing in the given light.

A sudden heat rushes to my face when my jumbled thoughts come together when I realize who this sleeping girl is, a feisty Celestial Wizard, my teammate, Lucy Heartfillia. Flustered, I make my escape and get out from under her careful not to disturb her out of fear to be on the receiving end of one of her infamous 'Lucy kicks'.

Almost home free needing only to swing my leg over I hear a soft grumble and see her eyes flutter open revealing luscious brown eyes that make me melt at a second glance. I freeze over her and watch her struggle with waking up. The dazed look on her face as she stares at me sends a pleasant chill down my spine. We lock eyes almost inseparable until she looks away. Noticing my compromising position I try and play it off and flash my signature grin,"Hey Lucy, Morning!"

End of POV

Feeling the bed shift and strong hands moving me, I ignore it until the pleasant warmth from before slowly starts to fade. Refusing to let it disappear I open my eyes and nearly go blind. Blinking away the light I try to focus my attention and slowly scan the area and realize there is a pink haired man on top of me.

Our eyes met and I nearly get lost in their Onyx depths breaking the link I look him over, he seems somewhat familiar, struggling to remember with my hazy mind. Untill he speaks,"Hey Lucy, Morning" and it clicks. Drowning in the embarrassment I figure out who he is, Natsu Dragneel. Turning red I squeal while throwing hands up to cover my face,"What are you doing!" Surprise floods his features and I see his childish grin grow wider though my fingers."Sorry Luce" he quickly gets off of me and I sit up in relief. He stands up for stretch and while watching him do his stretching it takes quite a bit of mental scolding before I can turn away.

"Why are you in here?" He turns to me and chuckles,"Why wouldn't I be here?" Glaring at him, he jumps on the bed making me gasp,"Because it's my apartment, why don't you go to your house for once" I scold. Sighing he remarks,"Someone needs to be here with you, I mean your all by yourself and I can't have that." Blushing I look towards him as he just sits the with a smile across his face.

After a small silence he suddenly turns to me,"Pull up your shirt" he commands. Astounded I say no but her grabs my shirt and pulls it up reveling the side. "Natsu what's wrong with you!" I screech tugging my shirt down I send him piercing needles from my eyes. "O-Oh Mavis, what have I-I done" I hear him stutter. "Oh, I know let's see here, you just you tried to strip me that's WHAT!" Looking at him I see all the color drain from his face fear etched into his every feature. "Lucy I need to hear you say that you won't be upset" I look at him and slowly agree,"N-now u-umm about the mark across your side I-I c-can explain" '_Mark what Mark uhhh I shouldn't have any marks?'_ looking over I send him a look daring him to sneak a peek and lift my shirt to see what he's talking about. A long burn mark extends from underneath my breasts down to my left hip words cannot express my confusion at finding this let alone how nasty knew about it. "What the hell happened did you _Burn _me?" Scoffing he replies," Of course I didn't _Burn_ you never it's called a Drago Mark it signifies..." he trailed off nervousness taking hold again. "A what, tell me why the hell I have one and I want to know if you put it there!" Looking at his feet he mumbled something I knocked him over the head and made him speak up," I d-don't really know I don't remember putting it there l-let alone across y-you"

"You said it means something what's it mean" I patiently ask. He answered so quietly I was surprised I even heard it,"Its a symbol, meaning we're mates for Life." Unable to prevent my hand from surging forward I smack him leaving a bright red print across his face. "How COULD you do that to me, take it off, get rid of it I don't want it! " I shouted at him while he held his face looking away," Its not that simple Luce, both parties need to agree for it to even appear and its not possible to remove it unless one or the other dies" I could feel tears rushing down my face I felt like a prisoner, anger boiled over and I toke all my hate and anguish out on him,"I would NEVER agree to that I don't want to be your mate. Give me my life back, I can't believe you, why did it have to be me?" I started shaking it was to much for me to process my life was over I could clearly see it drifting away leaving me in this sea of despair alone.

"Get out", was all I could manage to say to him. He looked up regret all over him and stood and started towards the door. He stopped in front of it and looked back his head hung shading his eyes keeping them out of sight. Opening the door he stepped out taking all the comforting warmth with him. Tears racking my body I felt so very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Natsu**

The scent of salt caused me to turn around and face her. I looked at my feet when I realized she was crying. I could feel my heart being ripped into pieces and turning to ash at the sight. The urge to run to her and hold her in my arms untill the pain she felt disappeared was overwhelming, but I was the reason she was crying I didn't have any right to comfort her. I would turn back time itself if it would make her stop crying, her tears ate away at me. Turning on my heel I continued towards the door and leave without uttering a single word.

Walking down the street ignoring the warm greetings around me and I solely focused on what to do about Lucy. '_What should I do, The Mark can't be undone! Uhhh! Why did I have to go and do something so stupid? Maybe... everyone was right. Maybe, I can't do anything right. No! I can't be thinking things like this right now! I need to figure out a way to help, no, fix Lucy so she can smile again!' _I could feel my body start to burn with anticipation as I ran down the remainder of the road to the one place I swore to never go again. Sheikh. I knew it would still be there it had to be, the answer to all our problems I just hoped Lucy could deal with The Drago Markfor two days. Though I won't lie I never thought this would be why I returned.

After a long Train ride I had finally made it. The town of Sheikh. The last time I was here was with Igneel, looking around I noticed just how much time had past. The town that had once been lively and full of people but was now was abandoned and in ruin. The lush green forest was now ashes and dead trees. I shuddered at the memory. I began the long trek to my old home I shared with Igneel. Passing the town I could still recall everything that had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_I had run off because Igneel had scolded me and stumbled across the town amazed that something so amazing existed. However while exploring I ran into a man, he was nice enough and he bought me things, but something told me to get away but I brushed it off. We had walked to a small area with a couple of benches and sat down. "Boy why are you out here all alone?" He asked. I smirked at that, "Me alone? Hah! My dad's with me. We just had a falling out'" I muttered recalling the argument I had earlier. The man simply smiled and asked if my father was around and I said he was out in the forest, there was an awkward silence and I toke it as my invention to leave as the uneasy feeling from earlier came back. "Well I have to go my dad is probably worried" I mused jumping down from the bench. "Goodbye and thanks for the awesome stuff you got me!"_

_I started to walk to away but something grabbed my arm,"Hey what are you doing!" I snapped as the Man roughly brought me closer. A swirl of Magic surrounded his Palm as he chanted some words in a language I couldn't understand. The Magic slowly turned black and I struggled against him trying to break free of his grip. Fear started to take over and I began to panic and started screaming," Igneel! Help me please! I'm sorry just help! Help! Igneel! Save me!" _

_Tears were pouring down my face as the mans grip tightened. My eyes widened in horror as his fist was driven into my chest knocking the air out of me. Coughing up blood I fell limply to the ground and tried to stay conscious and ignore the pain. " Igneel it's hurts, help me please!" I mumbled helplessly. The man bent mechanically over me and with a twisted grin over his features in triumph he started to beat me making me scream out in pain and walked away laughing._

_I began to lose all hope until he stopped dead in his tracks with a look of shock on his face, a smile creeps onto my face as I hear a Roar in the distance and the beating of wings getting closer with every passing second. I could barely manage a laugh as Igneel came into view, excitement filled me until I noticed I was being dragged away. Gathering all my strength I tried to get away but revived a beating instead. Taking a different approach I decided to get Igneels attention in the best way I knew how," Fire Dragon's... ROAR!" A small column of flames trickled up towards the sky but quickly disappeared, however it was enough to get the mighty Dragons attention._

_My captive through me to the ground in anger," What do you think you doing?" He hissed in my ear before smacking me and pinning me up a near by building," Your going to lead it to us!" I smirked again, wincing and I leaned forward," That's the point" I mutter just as a red Dragon lands next to the building. The man holds me up as shield and with a shaking voice he tells Igneel to take and eat me instead. 'Bad Move.' I note as the Dragon starts to growl at the man," What do you think your doing with my boy?" Igneel demanded. _

_Words cannot tell how much he shook when he finally put two and two together. "Your boy?" He shuddered and he carefully set me down, I glared daggers at him untill Igneel reached out and picked me up and moved me out of harms way. I looked at him and could feel tears forming in my eyes but brushed them aside and tried to beam at my dad but couldn't knowing what was about to happen. "Boy, tell me who did this to you?" Igneel asked me with care. I was on the verge of crying so all I could do was barely lift my arm to point at the man._

_"Hmmm... Close your eyes Natsu do not open them until I say. Do you understand?" Looking up at him I nodded and closed my eyes, with only my ears and sense of smell as my guide through what happened next. I could hear the man pleading for his life and for the first time I realized the town's people were shrieking and yelling in fear. I could smell something burning and realized it was the buildings and forest. Buildings were falling everywhere making my ears hurt from all the noise. But after a while I could hear the familiar Roar of Igneel and flames flickering in the wind. _

_I peeked through my hands and saw the town on fire and a grin across Igneel's face revealing his sharp teeth. I began to shake and I started to feel sick. Not because he enjoyed demolishing a town no I was oddly ok with that, it was because I felt cold and a black haze was filling my mind making me claw at my head trying to make it stop.I could see Igneel making his way towards me," Natsu what's wrong? Are you all right?" his rough voice laced with worry. I couldn't speak I was preoccupied scratching my body and practically pulling my hair out to stop the weird haze. The pain I felt was unbearable I started to scream after I realized my clawing wasn't working._

_My face started to sting as my tears ran down my face and over my selfinflicted wounds. I was being cradled by Igneel as he was casting a weird spell of some kind over me. The haze was slowly disappearing but I wouldn't calm down I was shrieking in fear and pain not even Igneel could have helped me. I must have fallen asleep since after that I woke up in our cave system with Igneel watching over me carefully and a scarf around my neck._

**POV Natsu**

I made my way through the dead branches and ashes untill life and green plants started to appear again making it easier to travel. Eventually after hours of hiking I came face to face with the ancient caves I spent my childhood growing up in. The area surrounding the opening was slightly over grown with plants and the grass was longer than I remembered, the huge plain Igneel taught me magic in was no longer scorched from fire but had patches of dirt here and there. After having my fill of the surroundings I take a deep breath I step inside igniting my hand in flames for light. Knowing my way around I expertly weaved in and out of different caves until I saw a huge slightly used pit inside a gigantic cavern filled with small gems along the ceiling. Walking directly in front of it I placed my hand inside and watched as the flames rose up.

I sighed stood up and made my way around the huge bonfire towards the area Igneel usually rested at. It was mostly flat and abruptly rose towards the ceiling and made completely out of burned rock and slate. I had to jump to get up since he literally pushed down the remaining rock and earth so I wouldn't come up and mess with him in his sleep. Once I was on top I instantly saw what I came for and I strode over to the large book and glared at it. It was clearly old and was singed along the edges and all beaten up from the times I had it thrown at my head when I had annoyed the proud Dragon. I carefully placed it into my pack and toke one final look around when something caught my eye, it was in the small area I used to frequently stay at, I walked over and grinned. It was a carving in the wall of a little person (me) being held by a Dragon (Igneel).

Smirking I left the cave and headed home reluctant to face the guild knowing they were not going to be very happy with what I left on Lucy. Scratching my head I suddenly felt like I was forgetting something important... ,"Mavis I left Happy behind! Ahhh! I hope he found someone to feed him I completely forgot." I shouted and I plowed through the forest needing to see my exceed. Hoping I'd be back within the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since Natsu disappeared from Fairy Tail and the guild was beginning to worry. Gray, Erza, and Happy were worried about what could have happened since when he leaves he would at least tell someone where he went. They knew it wasn't a mission since Mirajane didn't have any logged from him, they tried asking around with no luck and when they went to Lucy's to see if she knew anything she kicked them out and clearly said,"I have no idea where he is and to be frank I couldn't care less in fact I hope he doesn't come back."

At hearing this Happy flew away crying about how mean Lucy was and that he missed his Dragon Slayer. The others ran out after him leaving Lucy by herself, but if they would have turned around they would have seen a tear fall down her cheek as she closed the door.

The third morning Gray was pestering Lucy about why she'd been so cold the other day when they had asked about Natsu and soon enough an argument erupted and the others joined in wanting to know the truth. This went on for about half an hour untill Lucy's voice broke and she started to cry.

"I don't know why" she cried ", I just want to be left alone!" She had her hands over her face to hide the obvious shame written over it. "Lucy I apologize for making you cry. I'll make sure Gray is dealt with for starting this." exclaimed Erza. Gray slunk back at this and was heading towards the door untill it was thrown open and burned revealing a less than Ok Natsu. It was dead silent except for the sound of Lucy sobbing with her head on the table, everyone was staring at him thanks to his entrance. The quiet didn't last long and everyone got loud in order to welcome him home questions were being asked to his whereabouts only to go unanswered as he stood in front of the guild frozen in place while he stared. He was gazing at Lucy with a pained expression as he watched her cry it was like everyone else wasn't there only him and her, finding the ability to move his legs he shoved people aside so he could get to her. Erza stopped him,"Natsu that's not how you act after being missing for days explain yourself." He wasn't looking at her his eyes were glued to Lucy, the room suddenly began to heat up making the crowd around him uncomfortable. The calmness he portrayed earlier was gone and he snapped," Get out of MY WAY!" He shoved Erza aside and everyone else cleared him a path. Shock covered everyone's faces as they watched him go to Lucy and stand beside her. He leaned over causing her to look up, her eyes were red from crying and her beautiful face deformed with sorrow, he spoke with soft, kind words and gently asked," Luce, I need you to tell me... who made you cry?" Murmurs filled the area as he patiently waited a response.

She was dumbstruck, she was sure that it was Natsu standing before her with his usual kind smile, new tears came unwillingly to her deep brown eyes. She thought he had left town immediately after he learned of the Mark he placed on her and for some reason it killed her to think he'd left. "Natsu…" she whined and threw her arms around him taking in his warmth wishing it'd never leave, she felt a hand stroke her head as she cried into him.

Gray suddenly spoke up," what's going on?" Lucy flinched at his voice remembering his hurtful comments from earlier. That sealed the deal, Natsu immediately knew it was Gray's fault his mate cried he glared at him eyes burning with fury.

Holding his anger he asked," Oi, ice princess, did you make Lucy cry?"

"Huhh, what did you say Flamebrain," Gray replied with clenched fists.

"I know you heard me." Natsu said darkly

Scoffing Gray edged him on," maybe I did, what will you do?"

Prying Lucy's arms from his waist he walked over to Gray his eyes beneath his bangs hiding the pure anger inside them.

Stopping a couple feet away he looked at him eyes blazing," Mind repeating what you just said?"

Laughing Gray admitted to starting the argument leading to Lucy's tears. In the back you could see Cana laughing and drinking with Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba about how they would start another pointless brawl unaware of the anger leaking from the Dragon Slayer.

In a sudden flash Natsu tackled Gray to the ground and started to beat him senseless untill Gray knocked him off and kicked him in the chest. A growl escaped Natsu's throat, making Jet and Droy hold each other in fear, he gathered flames around his fist and rose to his feet. Swinging his fist he jumped at Gray slamming him in the face. Blood started to descend from his nose as he staggered away barely avoiding the relentless attacks being thrown at him."ICE MAKE FLOOR" the ground suddenly turned to ice thanks to Gray's magic causeing Natsu to slip giving him the opening he needed. He quickly ran over and forced Natsu's face into the ice floor Natsu roared his frustration sending chills downs the spines of their audience and heated his body until Gray let go with burned hands, seeing him distracted Natsu made his hands extremely hot and charged the wounded Ice Make Mage pounding fist after burning fist into his weakening body.

Gray coughed up blood and that was when the rest of them realized the fight had gone to far. Gildarts watched Natsu continue to beat Gray in and out of consciousness with anger fueling him, this wasn't the Natsu he knew his Natsu would never let it go this far. Erza went in and had to drag Natsu off of a wounded Gray. Wendy rushed to his side and started to heal him and gasped when she realized the extent of his injuries, heads turned in her direction to see the problem," What's wrong Wendy?" Asked Levy who had taken a seat by Lucy to comfort her. "Well… he has five broken ribs and third degree burns all over," everyone went quiet and stared at a still fuming Natsu who merely smiled at his work.

Erza was upset to say in the least, she had seen the fight and never expected it to be that bad, it never was, they both knew their limits and restrictions yet Natsu toke none. Fury sprang up and she slapped Natsu across his face (by the way she is wearing her usual armor and has gauntlets on. Ouch) he released a growl that to be frank scared her,' Did he just growl at me? Since when does he growl at people?' she thought, but she wasn't going to let him know that and began to scold him. "You seriously injured him Natsu! What we're you thinking going all out like that! You burned him! When master gets back from his annual meeting he will hear about this! Never do that again, do you understand?" The guild slunk back at her fury feeling glad they weren't on the receiving end of her lecture. "Tskk" Natsu replied and walked out never turning around. Gray was watching this whole thing and had his mouth hanging open like the rest in the hall Mira had watched it happen and was clearly frightened and she slipped away to contact the Master, even the drunk Cana was taken aback at his behavior.

A dark aura seeped out of Erza as she spun on her heel and walked after him, she caught up with him a minute later and snatched his wrist and twisted him until he was facing her. She gasped when she saw his face a red Mark was clearly on his face and looked like it was going to bruise she cringed when she realized it was when she slapped him. Letting go she quickly apologized and did a look over to make sure he was alright. His outfit was somewhat tattered and dirty probably from where ever he'd been for the last couple of days and his arms had wraps covering them but she couldn't tell if they were injured it was suspicious. Other than that he looked normal enough she looked into his eyes and noticed they weren't their usual bright and cheerful but instead we're mean and clouded.

"Natsu why did you injure Gray so badly?" She asked

He looked away hoping to find an answer but couldn't, he turned his face away so his mark was hidden. Erza sighed and became serious," Fine don't answer but you will obey my next order," she paused and waited for his nod before continuing," take off your bandages" Glaring at her he hesitated before unwinding them revealing red scales slowly going up his arms. After she had her fill he wrapped them again and sighed," Let me guess you want to know what's wrong with me? Well I can't answer that until Lucy is ready to spill everything to the guild which I'd hoped she do by now." Erza was confused,' What's Lucy have to do with this?' she looked back to the guild and then turned back to Natsu unsure how to proceed," Does she need to reveal this information on her own or can I ask her about it?" She inquired. Scratching his head he pondered her question before saying either was fine as long as he didn't have to tell her. They parted and Erza returned to the tense guild hall with a mission.

Prying Lucy from Levy only to have her follow them as she dragged her upstairs to a room. Sitting at a table Erza began her questioning," First I'll make this clear I need you to answer all my questions all right." Both nodded vigorously so she continued," Natsu informed me that there is something you've been hiding from everyone and I want you to tell me what that something is." Lucy squirmed in her seat before answering," Well... y-you see u-umm... Natsu kinda umm... marked me" she finished with a deep blush on her cheeks while she recalled the morning of the incident. "Marked you how? Did he beseech your virtue? I'll kill him!" Flustered Lucy whined in embarrassment,"No that's not what happened I swear I meant this..." She lifted up her shirt to reveal the long burn Mark along her belly and lower left breast. Both girls gasped and looked with wide eyes untill she put her shirt back in place and continued," He called it a Drago Mark and said that it binds us together for life but he seemed really distressed when he realized what it was" she added and sat in silence while both soaked in this new information while playing with her skirt. Erza realized why Natsu had no place to tell her about this and wondered if Lucy knew about his scales. Carefully she maneuvered the topic into their conversation," So I must assume you know of his scales?" A look of wonder crossed Levy's face while Lucy looked confused," Scales what scales he doesn't have any scales!" She exclaimed. Seeing her surprise she explained that how after the fight she caught up and removed the bandages from his arms and saw them. They continued talking until they saw Levy nod off and decided to continue the next day.

NATSU POV

I woke up shaking and cold with a sharp pain in my head I tryed to open my eyes but saw nothing but darkness I thought it was night but then realized I would still be able to see. I began to sweat and as I felt around to try to figured out where I was.

A excruciating pain came from my shoulder blades I screamed and held myself trying to sit through it but to no avail and my sides started to burn uncontrollably and I bit back the urge to yell. The shaking got worse and my ears were ringing I struggled against the pain all over my body. I began to claw at my skin feeling it tear and my blood run down my arms, I was screaming and the pain in my head dulled and my eyes began to open looking around frantically I caught a glimpse of something I redirected my gaze back.

Happy crying with a dark red liquid on his paws as he moved his them away from me. I tried to call out to him but the pain just got worse so I gave up, looking away I realized it was probably late morning and noticed it was raining outside and that I was at my home. I tried to stand up but fell over and onto the floor I roared in pain and heard it echo throughout the forest, suddenly my legs started to burn but for some reason stopped I opened my eyes and looked at my hands they were covered in blood and had scales along the back and had claws. I suddenly collapsed to the ground making me moan in pain as I tried to stay awake. I was able to keep my eyes open long enough to barley hear Happy yell," NATSU YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT ILL GO GET SOMEONE! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" And watched as he flew away with tears flying off his face.

END OF POV

The next day it was raining so the guild was mostly empty along with the job board. Erza came by and Grabbed Lucy to finish their discussion from the day before but Lucy didn't have much else to say so she and Erza lounged around the guild with Mira Macao, Romeo, and Gray also they found that Master had returned last night so they sat with him as well as Wendy who was also with her cat. The air was calm and comfy untill an ear splitting Roar came from outside, everyone covered their ears and winced. By the time it ended the glass had been shattered and everyone was looking around in confusion they decided to ignore it.

It worked for the next ten minutes until they could hear a loud wail and Happy burst through the newly repaired guild doors crying with something red all over his paws. Wendy covered her nose turned away while gagging, while Charle seemed unaffected. She flew over to Happy and we all gathered around worried, he was still crying when Charle asked him something," Happy what's wrong with you and what's on your paws?" He was sniffling as he tried to prepare his words when Wendy spoke for him," Its Blood isn't it Happy?" he tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Lucy was rubbing his head and picked him up so she could hold him.

When he had finally calmed down he stuttered," N-Natsu is, is I-in a lot o-of pain and he was s-screaming and holding his h-head when suddenly he grew a pair o-of..." he couldn't go any further as he started to tremble we tried to tell him it alright and that he didn't need to finish but he was determined," no I-I'm alright so like I said he grew wings and scales started to appear all over his body and then when they stopped coming he opened his eyes and they where A Emerald/Golden Color with a slit in the center I- I was scared, he tried to move but he fell off his bed and h-he Roared after h-he fell he started to nod off so I flew h-here to get him help" Happy was a total wreak so we nestled him in a corner of the Guild even though he said he wanted to go they said it was for the best and waited for him to fall asleep and left Romeo and Charle to keep him company.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to Natsu and Happy's home before it was too late. Gray and Erza were there first and found something cringing in pain it would growl whenever any of them got near. Wendy realized it was Natsu from his cherry hair and muffler. She slowly approached him, he watched her every move with eyes that gleamed green and gold. She reached out to touch him but yanked her hand back in pain," he's super hot I can't touch him." Makarov was not pleased and his voice rose over everyone else's bickering about what to do. "Natsu my boy tell me your still in there we are all here with you!" Gray poked him in the side ," Umm Gramps he has good hearing no need to yell." He turned to Gray and sighed," I know that but all his senses are clouded right now you can tell by th fact he hasn't moved away since we got here, he is trying to figure out whether we are friends or if we're here to inflict harm unto him."

Macao wasn't really paying attention he only heard 'he's super hot' and figured since he is a fire mage too it won't hurt as much and was making his way towards Natsu, he reached out and placed a hand on his head. Fear was etched into Natsu's face when everyone turned to see how well Macao had done but turned their attention at Natsu whose legs were glowing like a piece of metal over a flame. They all jumped back as he lit himself on fire while screaming, he was grabbing at his skin pulling it apart with his sharp claws while he shook.

His blood seeping from his self inflicted wounds as he leaned over his knees roaring and pressing his claws back into his side's piercing the scales. " MAKE IT STOP! I HATE IT! IT HURTS SO MUCH NO MORE I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He yelled making everyone's ears ring, Mira was crying along with Lucy and Wendy and Erza had seen enough," Master we need to help him! He is in pain I don't want to seen him like that!" She choked, her strong barrier finally collapsing, Gray couldn't look at him and had tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry make it stop. I hate it." Natsu sobbed as the pain he felt forced his eyes closed. He opened them and everyone saw they were Natsu's onyx eyes filled to the brim with tears. He could see them now and wanted to know why they wouldn't help," Why don't you help?" He was now laying on the floor. " I WANNA END THE PAIN! IT HURTS HELP ME! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! I HATE IT!" His screaming grew louder and his body began to glow and he looked like he was about to break as he slowly dug his hands through his face causing it to bleed uncontrollably while blinding him.

Wendy spoke," You guys we need to do something his vitals are dropping" Makarov grew bigger and went to his brat and carried him outside into the rain ignoring he was getting burned. They all quickly followed him out," We are taking him to the guild come!" As they walked Natsu suddenly stopped making any noise and hung limp in the Master's arms. When Lucy saw that you could practically hear her heart break and she fainted.

When they made it back to the guild everyone was silent they set him on a table quickly while his blood spilled over one to the floor Wendy started to heal him in hopes to stop his bleeding. Macao refused to let Romeo see him like that and held his boy close while Happy crawled over and started to whine," Natsu... Natsu please wake up. Don't leave me please! We're partners that means we stick together... Ne Natsu?" He had climbed on his arm and was gazing into his face, he forced himself into the crook of Natsu's scaly arm and curled up with tears daring to fall from his eyes.

**WOW that's the longest chapter yet haha I think it came out well feel free to give me some pointers to make it better and I'll try to post a new chapter fast so favorite and leave a review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and quickly observed my surroundings and sighed in relief, I was at the guild infirmary. I leaned out in the hopes of sitting up but winced as a roaring pain knocked me back into the sheets. Breathing heavily I tried again, only with more caution, and managed to sit up.

I looked down at my body and saw it was covered with bloody scales and at my flawlessly snarled claws, confused I tapped them and a dark cloud stalked across my arm, like smoke, and removed them revealing my tanned skin. I began to do the same wherever I saw the scales and noticed that the pain I felt was beginning to subside.

I stared at my self for a while untill I noticed that there were voices somewhere arguing and in my current state I decided it would be best to discern exactly what it was about.

"Does anyone know what's happening with him?" A demanding woman asked.

A long silence followed and I strained to hear exactly what was going on, my weariness getting the better of me," I believe we should keep him here for the time being since the circumstances are out of the ordinary." Someone stated in a firm tone. They immediately began to argue and shout making me hold my ears since they started to ring, I silently cursed myself after realizing I missed part of the conversation. "He's up. Let's go see if what you say is true." A man grunted I heard heavy foot steps coming towards the room along with more voices of caution, before the door was shoved open by a less than happy Gajeel, I quickly ducked underneath the covers hoping to conceal my consciousness which didn't work.

He stormed over to me and began shouting multiple indecencies and literally flipped the bed over knocking me to the ground in a fury of pain. I cringed and curled up willing it to pass as I forced my eyes open to glare daggers at him, he looked startled when I did which in turn made questions fly around my head. More people who were downstairs raced up and flooded my room and stared at me.

I laid on the floor staring back with equal curiosity and adjusted myself into a more comfortable position and noticed several members were injured in some way. _What happened when I was asleep. Were we attacked? _

"Who are you?" Asked Erza (I realized she was the demanding voice from earlier)

I felt a little hurt but I replied anyways a little bit to hostile,"Who do I look like? I'm Natsu you expecting someone else?" I growled.

There were gasps around the room and everyone began murmuring while Erza stood proud and looked me up and down as if assessing me before she turned and ordered everyone out except for Makarov, and a scared Wendy holding A blood soaked Happy.

My eyes widened when I looked at Happy. He looked as if someone splashed blood on to him and his had been putting his paws in it. I suppressed the urge to hurl at the smell as I could recognize exactly who's blood he donned. I couldn't look away from him untill I heard Makarov shout at me.

END OF POV

The room was silent as all the members slowly filed out leaving only Erza, the Master, Happy, and Wendy with the fully conscious Natsu who couldn't stop staring at Happy.

"Wendy my dear, would you mind healing Natsu?" Inquired Makarov.

"Umm... yes I-I can do that." She stumbled over her words and she quietly went over towards Natsu caution in her every step as the soft green glow filled the area on his body she worked on.

Natsu watched her as she healed him and looked over himself before reaching down to touch some thing quickly covering it and hiding it before the little girl saw and moving his hand away as it turned to smoke. Wendy gasped but went back to work before returning to her spot in the room breathing a sigh of relief. Natsu looked over everything and ignored the calls he was receiving from Erza and Master.

"Natsu…"

"Natsu"

"NATSU!"

He jumped at the sudden yelling and looked at Erza who was no longer calm like she had been when she had entered the room. She stormed over grabbed Natsu by his scarf and hoisted him up before slamming him into the wall. "What were you thinking they are our FAMILY! I hope your prepared because I will show you no mercy!" She snapped at Natsu who looked terrified and confused while she exquiped a sword and pointed it at his throat. Lucky for him Makarov intervened,"Put him down I'd like to ask him a few questions first," she still held firm, her anger pouring out in waves, "Erza.." he warned. She dropped him before moving back.

"Alright now that that's over do you remember what happened?"He asked

It was quiet while Natsu looked as if he didn't understand the question, "Umm... I-I don't know what you mean. Are you talking about since I left the guild or while I was here... although I have no clue why I'm in the infirmary in the first place..."

The Master nodded his understanding and began to mumble under his breath untill he motioned for Erza to continue for him. "I want you to start with when you left the guild after revealing your scales to me are we clear?"

He noded but was hesitant, " Well I guess you want everything... huh," she only glared in reply " alright then well after that happened I went home ate then I practiced untill Happy came back and went to sleep..." he stopped and looked as if he was keeping something so she pressed him, " Do you remember anything else? Don't Leave anything out we'll know if you do." He sighed and glanced at Happy before starting again, "the next morning I woke up in excruciating pain that lasted much longer than I would have liked untill I blacked out waking up here... That's all. Now do I get a reason for being in here or did you just decide I needed to be here. Also why is everyone like that," he pointed to Happy while Wendy looked at Master before walking towards Natsu giving him Happy.

Natsu looked worried as Happy began to sob his name as he cried into him, he stroked him head in an effort to comfort him. Erza quickly ruined the moment by speaking,"I have one last question...," She looked into Natsu's eyes while everyone else seemed to be oblivious as to what it was," What is a **Drago Mark**?"

**Hahaha that came out decently right? I think so anyways feel free to leave some pointers they help and leave a review PLS! By the way sorry it toke so long to come out I was having some lack of motivation but it's gone now and I'll try harder to get the next chapter out. Be prepared to find out what happened!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to clarify something that I noticed while I was Re reading the previous chapters, first I get Natsu isn't one to cry out in pain but that just goes to show its really bad, second he gets the attitude thing only when Lucy is involved or mentioned and just so you now it gets even better. ;)**

The room held silent as He toke in her words unsure how to respond. He opened his mouth but closed it just as fast and looked away suddenly taking interest in the floor. His reaction making questions fly through everyone's head.

Erza sighed causing him to glance up before speaking oddly calm, "If you don't want to answer that's fine but I'll want the answer eventually, now I suppose you'll want to know why your here. But that is something I believe you don't need to know for the time being so don't bother asking."

Natsu looked stunned and appeared to be at a loss for words, but just as he was about to protest she ordered everyone out of the room and snatched Happy from Natsu's arms before striding out herself leaving only the Master and a bewildered Dragon.

NATSU POV

I stared at the door before I realized exactly what happened, I was under lock and key and only so many were allowed in. I forced the rising anger I felt down so to avoid being kept in here longer than I should. I looked at Gramps and noticed for the first time his arms were wrapped in a bandages. The look on his face clearly said to quit the act I had been playing when I had spoken to Ezra.

"I want an explanation no lies if you tell the truth I let you leave, however if you lie there will be hell to pay!"He roared.

I looked away, I couldn't bring my self to see him because I knew what I did, I knew it would happen which is why I also knew I needed to get out of the guild before it happened again. I ignored the guilty feeling I had when I asked a question I already knew the answer to. "Can you explain what happened after I was brought to the guild two days ago? I don't remember anything after that besides waking up here"

_Lies all lies I know what happened but its better if they believe I don't, I wonder if he'll notice..._

I could feel his glare reaching into my soul I shuddered under the weight I currently held. "You want to know what happened?" His voice was devoid of all emotion and it was cold,"The reason my children are hurt and broken? Fine before you woke up after we brought you back you were a mess your blood stained the table and poor Wendy's hands when she tried to heal you. Happy was the first to notice because he informed us all you were burning, by the time I showed up you were on fire an no one could go near you. When you opened your eyes do you know what I saw?" He paused making the guilt rise as i knew what he was about to say would haunt me. "I saw a Demon. Not the little boy I watched grow up in the guild. You attacked any who came near you, you saw your family as a treat and showed no compassion I still wonder if I'm talking to the boy who cherished his comrades or he beast who couldn't tell the difference between friend or foe. Not even I could stop you."

I remained silent as I toke in his every word,"Then how did you stop me if you couldn't I don't see how I ended up in here with a guard at the door" I looked at him unable to stop myself from glaring, his words stung and inflicted a pain words cannot describe I couldn't find it within me to forgive myself.

I was still there why couldn't he see? Don't I look exactly the same? Did I really change that much? I fear for the coming days because I know it will only get worse I need to get them to understand that and let me leave, but that probably won't happen, right? Not with how little they trust me even Gramps has lost faith in me.

"Lucy," he muttered, looking away," she's the one who stopped you apparently Happy left to get her," _Wrong,"_ and when she arrived and went to you against all the calls from those you hurt, you stopped and listened," _Wrong,"_ though I don't know what she said to you it worked and you collapsed to the floor."

_Everything he said was wrong Happy never left she must have felt the pull of her Mark calling her to me and I didn't need to listen I could see it all written on her face she pretty much begged me to stop, and it wasn't that I couldn't tell the difference it's that the haze clouded my thought and made me BELIVE that everyone had hurt MY Lucy. I knew exactly who every one was and frankly I didn't care they made Lucy cry and toke her away from me, I'm not foolish enough to let the haze and Demon control me.I don't need that form to attack any who cross me I would have done it even if I hadn't transformed._

"Do you have my pack here?"I asked

He shook his head. I looked around and tried to listen towhat was going on only to be met with a solid barrier keeping all my senses in the room.

Freed.

Erza must have had him set it up after she left. Smart move.

"Well I need it if you don't want that happening again. Bring Happy in here he'll know what I'm talking about." Just as I finished my sentence the door flung open and I could literally sense everything that was happening in the guild.

I could hear the shouting and friendly arguing more than I'd like since it made my ears ring. I could smell all the alcohol and different mages but one in particular caught my attention like it always did. I felt my head spinning i almost didn't catch Gramps yelling at whoever walked in to shut the door leaving me senseless like before which was welcome. I had to shut out their conversation since my head hurt and I was seriously longing to be with Lucy since I knew she was so close.

When I looked up i was shocked to see the very Blonde standing in front of me she had tears running her eyes which made my stomach lurch before she tackled me into the floor boards making me wince. Her tears ran down her face as she held me while I was to confused to react. But that passed and I was holding her tightly until i nearly died because someone opened the damm door again. I held my ears and winced.

I looked around and saw no one in the room I realized Gramps left so I pushed Lucy in front of me so that I could see her clearly. She looked like she had been running as her light blue shirt clung to her and she was wearing tiny shorts with the usual belt and keys with nice boots on bringing out the shape of her legs. Her hair fell down like a beautiful golden waterfall over her shoulders.

It was breathtaking I couldn't look away I wanted her but I knew I couldn't and I wanted to push away the fact the if we stayed together to long I'd refuse to part and the scales would come back but I knew I couldn't.

"Lucy your here... I'm glad but you need to go."

"Leave? Why I just got here Natsu don't make me go." At first she looked upset but that didn't last long as her eyes changed and she reached out and held my face in her hand. She leaned in and kissed my me nudging my lip with her tongue until I opened my mouth to let the kiss deepen she moved her hands down along my chest making me moan she was pulling off my vest when I stopped her no matter how much I wanted this to go in that direction it was wrong. It was the **Drago Mark** making her act like this and I wouldn't take advantage of that so I did the next best thing that I knew would work I heated my fingers and touched the mark on her side and watched it glow in response to my magic and slowly shrink in size.

She gasped then blinked a couple of times before she realized what she was doing... and then she screamed. "What are you doing!" She shrieked

"Me I'M not doing anything all I did was stop you from doing something you'd regret." I quickly explained

"What are you talking about I didn't..." I waited for it to sink in before deciding to explain everything to her.

"Ok than now that that's out of the way I'm going to assume you don't want it happening again so let me explain real quick, K?"She nodded her head but watched me warily and I went over to her. I grabbed the end of her shirt and glanced at her to make sure she was alright. She said nothing so I continued pointing at the mark I explained," This Mark will make you do some weird stuff... not weird like you usually are but you know more weird, anyway I have the ability to make it stop or turn it on, get it. But the more we're together the less control I'll have over you and myself which means if you do that again I won't stop you because I'll want it to much."

"Is that all weren't you supposed to find a way to take the mark off? And what do you mean you'll want it to much, also by weird stuff does that mean I'll come on to every guy I see?" She looked scared I could relate since that's how I felt when she showed me the Mark for the first time.

"I've tried looking into that but as I said before it won't come off, and by want it I mean your smell to me it's intoxicating I can't get enough even now it's taking everything I have not to do anything rash, and your MINE you won't be like that to **anyone **but me!" I snapped, I was getting really irritated with all the questions why could no one trust I knew what I was doing? Sure I'm usually pretty rash but I have my moments of calm thinking!

She was quiet for a while and we just stayed like that for a while until I noticed something that would definitely come around and bite I could hear her heartbeat and it was like the finest melody in my ears I could listen to it and forget about everything. She fell asleep shortly after I realized this so I fixed the bed I was on a while ago and carried her into it before I went to the corner farthest from her and watched as she slept soundly.

**Ok that was my fault I totally have been spacing lately and I forgot to update so I'll start on the next chapter as soon as this one goes up and I'm gonna tell you now the chapters are becoming longer and shorter I try to keep them the same length but it's not working so bear with it. **

**Please leave a review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I almost forgot to add this in but in this chapter I decided to try something new and I got caught up in the moment and made a scene that's pretty umm, I'm horrible with terms so I'll be blunt, dirty. And I decided to let you all know ahead of time please review. ;)**

The guild grew silent as Master walked into the main hall with a somber expression, he sat and drank for a while **(about 2** **hours!)** before he jumped up onto the bar in his usual spot and he turned to speak.

"I belive it is time I told you all something that should have been said before. I belive it's a group decision about what will happen," he paused and looked around at his brats who were beaten and burned and covered in bandages he knew he couldn't just overlook what happened he needed to show discipline. ", Natsu has no recollection of what happened. This is what he told me... however seeing as I practically raised him I know he is lying. Something is wrong but he refuses to tell anyone what it is I plan to get to the bottom of this. But to do that I'll need everyone's help in making my following decision. Will we suspend him from the guild or hold him captive until we resolve this problem."

There were shouts coming from all over in protest and others agreeing to help but like always a brawl was started and the conversation turned into a riot.

Gray, Gajeel, and Erza each had a serious look on their faces while they each contemplated what to do next.

"So now what are we gunna do, huh. Seems like the old man wants him out or chained." Gajeel glowered at the two mages and nodded toward the short old man standing on the bar looking flustered at the barrage of suggestions. Erza shook her head," I think we should keep him near if he happens to do that again somewhere else we will be at fault." Gray suddenly shot up a look of anger on his face," How can you say that we all know Natsu would never do anything like this without a good reason! And now the only options are to kick him out of the guild or keep him locked up how can you say that? Why can't we just let him out and forget this ever happened and go back to normal?"

Thanks to Grays outburst the guild stopped it bickering to watch the heated exchange happening at the table and had moved aside for the Master who was making his way towards them while muttering under his breath.

Gajeel rolled his eyes," Incase you didn't know Pinky isn't exactly right in the head right now and since that happened... I thinks is best to let him walk. You said that when you were in there with him he had no clue and from what I got from listening in he clearly knows what is going on." He looked at Erza then to Gray and both looked a little angry at his solution but we're all interrupted before they could argue.

"Well why don't we read that book Natsu said to get for him?" Happy mumbled into the fish he was chewing.

It was like the guild hall was stopped in time and a look of complete shock decorated the faces around the room as all eyes turned to the little blue Exceed who seemed confused. He looked at everyone and slowly set his fish aside," What?" Gray grabbed the cat and yelled at him," Why didn't you mention this earlier? You could have saved us a whole lot of trouble if you had!"

"Ahhhh! HELP Grays gonna strangle mee!" Happy shrieked.

The master had Gray set the cat down before consulting with him," Happy how do you know this we haven't let you converse with him without someone else in the room?" He looked at the Master with a confused expression," Didn't you guys know? Natsu can communicate telepathically." "WHAT!" The entire guild shouted, Happy shook his head and smirked," Geez, you guys are so stupid he's been able to do ever since we met Lucy probably before that even, you guys are dumb."

Erza had heard enough and demanded to know exactly when he'd contacted the imprisoned Dragon Slayer. "Ehh, let's see if you mean lately I'd say it was before master came out of the room with him." She nodded and asked if he could do it now. "I don't think I should tell you that Natsu wouldn't be very hap-" he stopped and suddenly his ears perked up ," Never mind he said it's ok and yes he can contact me at any time..." he suddenly had a look of horror on his face before he shouted ,"you guys umm I just remembered I have something to do!" He summoned his wings and toke off out of the guild leaving his audience yelling for him to come back.

**NATSU POV**

It felt as if something was probing my mind as I felt the familiar tug of magic trying to wake me up I moved around but was stuck under something. I opened my eyes to see beautiful brown ones staring back, it was Lucy she was on her hands and knees looking at me. She moved closer and I quickly put my hands up to keep her from coming any closer.

I felt flustered I kept stuttering telling her to cut it out, She suddenly backed away from me before she stood up and stepped back a little, to say I was surprised is an understatement, she began to run her hands along her body while swaying her hips before she brought her hand up through her hair and began to bite her finger while she toke her other hand and rubbed her breasts making them bounce while she kept swaying never missing a beat.

I was lost in the way she moved I couldn't look away I could hear her panting and could see the faint blush on her cheeks as well as the alluring way she stared at me. I could feel my insides start to heat up as my member began to rise, I fought down the urge with everything I had. I needed to think fast how do I make her stop? I probably shouldn't use my magic there is a limit and if she tries something worse than this I won't have anything. Uggrrhh! This is so difficult how do I handle this?

As I was thinking as hard as possible I didn't notice Lucy walking towards me. Looking at her I watch as she sits down in my lap and moves her hips making me lose the grip I had be holding. She smirks at me before touching my chest and rubbing her hand up and down, she could obviously see how I was faring I was practically stabbing her with my overly excited member. She moved her hands away and pressed her large breasts against my chest making me moan in response. She was slowly breaking the wall I'd been fighting so hard to keep standing I could barely control it any more! She starts to run her hands through my hair as she leans in towards my neck and starts to leave a trail of soft kisses and bites going up towards my chin. _God_ _how this woman drives me crazy I can barely handle her any more, her scent is everywhere! I can't get enough! Oh I need an interruption or something but what? Who has a habit of interrupting all the time?_ ...

I felt like such an idiot," Happy... Happy can you hear me?" I quickly contacted him and eagerly waited for a response. ," Oh Natsu! I have a question everyone was questioning me and I told them you could use telepathy and they want to know if you can use it now." I swore under my breath at the dumb question," Yeah. Yeah. Go ahead anyway come get Lucy she's acting up I can't keep doing this! Hurry!" I accidentally moaned as she bucked her hips against me and placed my hands on her hips and she moved around some more. "Ahhh my ears! I'm coming Natsu!" Happy whined. I turned a deep red when I realized he heard me do that I moved my hands away and she slowly started to move her hands on her body again I stared at her curves and her breasts and they moved ever so slightly just as I lost the grip Happy came shooting through the window and pulled her off me taking her across the room knocking her out of the trace she'd been in.

**END OF POV**

Lucy looked absolutely astounded at what just happened she looked at Happy who looked as if he'd seen Panther Lily kissing Charle shocked and Natsu who was breathing heavily hunched over not daring to face her.

"What happened here?" Happy asked

Lucy just looked at Natsu who didn't respond in any way.

"Lucy did you... molest Natsu!" He looked absolutely horrified and glanced between the two. "Ehhh! What's going on in that head of yours anyway stupid cat! It wasn't me, me but the mark thingy right... ohhh I don't know I didn't mean for this to happen I swear!" Her face was a deep red as she held her head in her hands Happy went over and patted her head before looking at Natsu who still hadn't turned around.

"Natsu.."

He flinched before he slowly looked back his eyes a green/Golden hue before they said anything he spoke," Happy I need that book bring it to me alright it's in my pack and get out of here quickly. I can't be near her any longer it's driving me insane!" He nodded and urged Lucy out of the room leaving Natsu alone.

They snuck own the stairs and headed to the back door hoping not to be seen and Happy flew above with a mischievous grin,"You liiike him!" He teased making Lucy blush," n-n-no I-I don't s-s-stupid cat!" As they reached the doors Erza and Gray popped out making the sneaky duo scream while holding each other. "Where do you think your going?" Asked the Exquip Mage. They looked at each other before answering," Out to.. uuumm eat?" They shrugged their shoulders before nodding vigorously. Gray sighed," Your such bad liars, now the truth" Lucy looked at the floor in defeat while Happy made a run for it and dashed out towards the main hall. Gray froze him in the air and watched as he fell before walking over and demanding answers, Happy spilled everything about how Natsu contacted him and how he just went to get Lucy so they could get the book. But while everyone was talking about what to do Gajeel noticed a certain little kitty's ears moving around.

The next day Master assigned Happy, Lucy, And Erza to go retrieve the book. It didn't take long to get to Natsu and Happy's place as soon as the house came in to view Happy flew in and came back out with a beat up looking book. "This is the one he wants." He explained. Erza nodded before taking the book in to her own hands she was about to open it when Happy yelled," Stop don't read it!,"

"Why not?" Lucy asked standing behind Erza so she could look as well.

"Because Natsu said I was never allowed to open it let alone read it!"

Erza just looked at him ,"Well he'll have to allow it I need to find out what is wrong with him." She grasped the edge of cover and was about to open it when Gajeel jumped out from nowhere and snatched it shut.

Happy screamed and flew off, Lucy was about to protest when he suddenly got up in their faces," Are you broads complete idiots! What we're you thinking? Do you know what would have happened if you opened it? Huh! No you don't, why the hell does Salamander have one of these just lying around!" All of them were to shocked at what just happened. The two were silent as they listened to Gajeel's profanities as he set the book on the ground and stepped away from it. Erza finally spoke up," Why are you here this was our job" he looked at her and shook his head," I had a hunch about what book he needed and it was correct I only came along in case you got nosey." He brushed his hands on his pants before he decided to explain after seeing their odd expressions. " This book is something all of us first generation of Dragon Slayers should have lying around some where so no one will touch it. If someone whose element doesn't relate to the owners tried to open it they'd be injured in the worst way and considering that this is Pinkys I'd guess your eyes would burn or you'd go blind since he told the cat not to read it." Lucy was shocked to say the least while Erza seemed to be processing all the new information she'd received. "By element do you mean the same type of Magic the Dragon Slayer uses and by what you said I'm thinking the outcome is different for each book." He glared at her before he answered," Yea, your right it's different every time for mine you'll have shards of metal shot at you so it gets pretty bad. I'm dropping the subject if you want to know what's in the book so bad ask it's owner he needs to give you permission to read it but you need to understand not many can decipher what's inside its in a different language unique to Dragons and I'm not to sure which one myself exactly."

He turned on his heel and reached down to pick up the book just as he touched it you could see wisps of smoke form near his hand as he cursed before quickly handing it to Lucy who stared at the book with an odd expression.

"Lets get back to the guild I think we've taken long enough." Erza ordered the rest of the group out as she narrowed her eyes at the suspicious Dragon walking in front of her with a cheeky grin before turning around and telling Lucy to hurry up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm finally posting this chapter and all of my writers block cleared out and I'm full of new concepts and ideas so be ready! I think I might just reveal what's in the old book and whys it's so important in my next chapter... or not I don't know yet but it's a possibility so look forward to it! Please Review! ;)**

Back at the guild everyone was surprised when the trio walked in and Gajeel was dragged over to Master with Erza who gave Master the book and firmly explained everything that occurred. Master studied it for a while before getting the guild halls attention coughing he began," I would like all those not able to take any S- Class missions to leave excluding Lucy Heartfillia, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, and the Raijinshu rest of you are dismissed." He watched as they all trickled out leaving only those he requested present, he was calling over Mira and Erza when he noticed a couple of figures squirming under a table and ordered them to come out. When they did he was shocked to see the Exceeds who argued that since they were always near the Dragon Slayers they have the right to stay. He allowed them to stay but said they weren't to speak a word, he whispered to Mira and Erza and watched as they disappeared in the direction of the basement before he turned to those who stood before him waiting.

"The reason I have called you here is to discuss the matter at hand and because I know some of you withhold information but I will find out everything today using any means necessary so I won't tolerate any protests." Everyone nodded and looked over when they saw the two girls return with a weak looking Natsu who seemed worn out and could barely stand. They guided him to a seat where he slumped down and hung his head back as they strapped him to the chair tightly, The Master motioned for Freed who walked over and drew runes around Natsu who was dazed. Mirajane whispered something to the Master before taking her place behind Natsu.

Erza toke over and spoke to Natsu," We will be asking you some questions which you will have to answer. These runes make it so that you will tell the truth and prevent you from using any magic while inside, they also make you do as we say, understand? If you don't they will glow and Laxus will use his magic on you if he believes you are taking too long." He nodded his head as she continued," Good then to begin, do you remember attacking any of our members." She stood before him with her arms crossed while he looked away not bothering to answer. Bickslow intervened," You'll have to answer take to long and Laxus will shock you, hehehehe."

"Shock you! Shock you! Shock you!" His babies teased before the runes went off.

They glowed purple before Laxus sent lightning though him as he grimaced and threw his head back in pain, when it stopped he slumped down and held still clenching his fist untill he relaxed again. "I'll ask you again do you remember attacking us?" He looked up and nodded his head and quickly looked away.

Murmurs wandered the room before they were silenced by another question,"Why are you injured and exhausted?" The room lit up as a more powerful bolt was sent at him, Erza glared at Laxus.

"I'm just tired that's all there is." Mumbled Natsu

" Why do you need this book? Is it important?" She had moved away and now held the object in question. He glanced up and his eyes grew wide before he snapped at her," Why do you have that! It isn't something anyone but me should be holding!" He fought against the restrains only to be shocked he clenched his teeth and sent a dark look at Laxus, Erza glared and heard Gajeel laugh in the back before turning to him and asking what was so funny.

He stopped and looked around before he answered ," I told you, you should have just given it to him he has a point no one but him should have it the fact he sent the cat for it shows he knew no one else trusted him enough to let him out."

All eyes were on Natsu who now met their gaze with stern eyes," Is this true? Do you really have that little faith in your Friends? Your Family? We would have helped."

He looked as if he'd been insulted," Help? I find that hard to believe. If you'd wanted to help I wouldn't be tied to this Damm chair! Besides I don't need everyone in my house digging around that's why I sent Happy, that and he would have given it to me like I wanted not wave it around in my face." He snapped.

Lucy sweat dropped at the house comment while everyone else merely rolled their eyes thinking it was an excuse for something else. Out of nowhere Gray spoke up," Why have you been acting so strange lately first you disappear then you come back with a temper what's going on?" Natsu glanced at Lucy and held her gaze before he answered," So am I supposed to tell you where I was or why I'm like this?" He got glares from everyone who grew tired of his games. "Alright I'll answer both first of all I left for the important item that's now being kept from me and I'm irritating thanks to the... **Drago Mark****.**" He whispered the last part. Everyone seemed confused while Gajeel seemed shocked and Erza seemed to be distraught. Master looked at him and asked," What was that? Will it become a problem if so I want you to explain all of it." Natsu moved the chair a bit before he flexed his arms and steadied his breathing," I can't tell you anything about it you should be glad I said what it was and if you keep me locked up it will be a very big problem." The runes glowed and nothing happened everyone looked bothered and looked at Freed who explained they are anti-Magic cuffs and he was resisting them. Brushing that aside Gajeel interrupted again," I'll tell you about it, I'll use baby words. Gihi! It's like a bond between a Dragon and its mate, for it to appear both parties must agree and a mark befitting the Dragons element will appear on the other party member, do you all still follow?" Every one nodded their heads while Natsu glared at Gajeel who ignored him," This is called a **Drago Mark** it will stay there forever until one of them dies and the more time passes the bond will become stronger and stronger and eventually evening out and going back to normal."

Mira interrupted with a giddy look on her face as she summed it up," So that means Natsu has a girlfriend and he's going through his hormonal phase!"

"That's about it except he has qualities like a Dragon and since Dragons are very protective he will get agitated very easily, since he's not like that yet I believe he shouldn't be kept to far apart from whoever it is for very long. But I might be wrong its different for everyone he is the only one who might know all the details."

"I see then just to make this clear then what are the effects we will have to deal with?" Erza asked Natsu

"I told you I can't say anything-"the chair suddenly lit up in lightning and Natsu grunted from the pain, Laxus stepped forward and punched Natsu square in the jaw making everyone rise from their seats. "You are going to spill everything! And since this isn't working I'll be harsh." He turned around and grabbed Gajeel by the collar," Who is she! Who did he mark if he won't spill anything maybe she will!"

"Don't you DARE do anything to her Laxus!" Natsu snarled as he fought with the chair.

Lucy looked terrified as she held Happy close," Lushi.." he whispered in her arms as he gazed at her with worry. She tried to smile at him while she pet his head, but it quickly turned in to a look of fear as she wondered what would happen.

Gajeel put his hands up to the side,"If I tell you I don't think I'll get off lightly. She needs to be the one to come out-" He tried to explain but Laxus just threw him down

" Who is it!" Natsu was struggling against his bindings and he growled at them both,"Don't you dare say anything!"

Suddenly the Master raised his hand for it to stop and looked at Natsu," If you won't tell us what we need to know..." Natsu looked distressed he had no clue what they would do to Lucy and it made him nervous.

**NATSU POV**

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched the scene before me unfold. I watched as Gajeel was being forced to reveal my one and only how he was about to put her in danger. I could feel the haze coming but forced it back as I tried to break free from the chair. I tried to tell Lucy to run to leave with Happy so she'd be safe but the damm runes were stronger than before and made me weaker each time I tried to use Magic.

"If you won't tell us what we need to know..." Gramps tried

I felt weak I couldn't do any thing I couldn't say anything I ground my teeth together before I looked at Gramps with pleading eyes and threw out my pride," I can't... I just can't! Please I'm asking you please don't do this." He shook his head in disappointment while I watched as my last chance was shattered.

"Gajeel I want you to tell me who it is now!" Gramps ordered

I looked at the short old man in disbelief and looked towards everyone else who hung their heads not doing anything.

**_Traitors_**_. _

I looked around trying to see who was speaking but saw no one.

**_They're all Traitors. Their going to get rid of her take her away_****. **

I shook my head to ignore it so that I could focus on what was going on I saw Gajeel being pressured into answering and I noticed Lucy trying to slip away, when I saw Erza intervene," I think I know who it is." I felt my heart stop when she spoke I looked at her and realized there would be no persuasion ,"Its Lucy." When those words were announced I automatically switched my gaze to her and saw how afraid she was, she stepped back still hoping to leave. I saw Evergreen come up behind her and I yelled,"Run Lucy, she's behind you" I saw her tremble from being called out by me but she recovered and ducked away before she got caught by Ever. She stood up and made a break for the doors with Happy following close behind but was stopped as her legs were suddenly frozen to the ground ,"Gray!" I yelled at him as tears rolled down my face while I frantically struggled with the magic canceling chains, I watched helplessly as she was grabbed by Erza and forced to the ground while being handled roughly as the older mage tried to restrain her. I watched as Happy flew at the mage and tried to help Lucy but was grabbed as well. I yelled her name but to no avail, I thrashed around hoping they'd break but was held back as a hand touched my shoulder I didn't bother to see who I was I knew.

Mira Jane seemed hopeless as she watched I couldn't help but freeze when she laid her hand there but as soon as she did she pulled it back and stared at me with wide eyes. I cursed under my breath and continued to thrash after she moved her hand. Had I been paying attention I'd have seen and heard Master trying to get my attention,"Natsu! What's wrong with you? Calm down!" I heard Mira mentions something about Demon parti-something but I ignored them as the voice from before returned

_**Their hurting her see her tears!**_

I tried to block out the voice.

_**Hear her cries for help! **_

The voices only got louder as I watched Lucy struggling to get away.

_** Get up!**_

_** Go to her you must help take her away from them.**_

I tried to break free but it was useless.

_**Traitors!**_

I was tired and I knew I couldn't do anything to help her with the way I was. I knew the haze was coming, I knew full well what would happen if I listened I knew everyone would never forgive me but they had Lucy and I was trapped. So I listened and let it consume me.

I threw my head back and cried out as pain racked my body I dug my nails into the arms shattering them I sensed people coming towards me I barley heard them calling my name as my world disappeared and I felt faint and hopeless, I realized this was an effect from using this form in my weak state but knew it would be worth it. All I could hear was Lucy's desperate calls to me suddenly stop I opened my eyes and saw her body motionless in Erza's arms, I saw those around me step away frightened at what I'd become. My anger suddenly swelled and I began to move against my will and I looked at my hands and saw claws and my body covered with scales. My body ignited on fire and I watched as my flames bore a bloody red hue as they danced around me I couldn't help but grin as I touched the scales and watched as they all disappeared and made my flames grow stronger. Suddenly I felt as if something was conflicting inside of me and I was being thrown around and ripped apart I threw my hand s to my hand and dug my claws into my skull until I heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

My head turned and I could see Gray standing there facing me his magic at the ready. I was scanning down and began to burn the flames to a higher degree and watched as the scales vanished and I moved forward to get to Lucy but was halted.

"Don't you dare move any further, don't take another step."

My movements ceased and did as I was told but kept my attention on Lucy, Erza set her down and stood in front of her realizing that she was what I wanted. I growled and moved again only to be hit with Ice Make Magic. I peered down at my arm which had been hit and melted the ice looking around I saw Happy signaling me to go out side. I contacted him but he shook his head so I stopped and watched as he motioned at Lucy, glancing around I weighed my options I'd probably be best for me to leave Lucy with Happy since I know she isn't very fond of me, but to do that I'll need to get her out of the guild. I ruffled my hair and watched as everyone preparers their magic.

**END** **OF POV**

"Who are you?" Standing before them all was Natsu but he was different, not counting the scales that covered his limbs, he seemed older. His hair was slightly longe along with a somewhat darker shade and reached his neck, his face had more prominent features making him seem more alluring and he was almost the same hight as Laxus only off by a couple of inches. And he seemed to be in pain untill he stopped and put his hands to his side and stared at Lucy.

The room got hotter as the scales along his body disappeared without a trace and his flames died down ,"Don't you dare move any further, don't take another step." He walked towards Lucy but was attacked with Ice. He simply melted it and dusted off his sleeve and ruffled his hair making his pink locks shake around as he looked at everyone.

Master looked him up and down and realized this was a completely different person he even had on different clothes, he wore a black jacket which wasn't zipped up with a tight dark red t-Shirt underneath along with his signature scarf hanging on his neck and he had on black cargo pants held up with the same belt, and some boots.

Erza equipped into her Flame Empress Armor and Evergreen had her glasses off, Bickslow had his babies in formation while Laxus had thunder resounding throughout his body, and Mira had taken over into her Satan Soul Form, Panther Lily and Gajeel on the other hand stood back and away along with Charle.

The Master stood in front of Natsu and looked sad," So I can see you've been lying. You can activate that demon at will and attack whenever you please. Well do me a favor and answer me this... why didn't you break out sooner? The chair that held you must have been horrible." He stared at him before looking around and answering, his voice somewhat deeper but not much," I can't activate this at will I'd need a reason and a good one at that. And I choose to stay in the chair and not break out because you wanted answers and I tried my best to give each question an answer."

Laxus was the next to speak,"What was that? why do you have that ability does it have something to do with Dragon Slayer Magic?" He growled and his eyes radiated a golden hue and had a slit, they could tell he was getting annoyed with the questions," I have no clue what it is and I don't care and no you can't do it with Dragon Slayer Magic alone I'm thinking it's something else." He rubbed his head as he looked around noticing a missing Blonde and cat while he tried to find a better answer.

"Why are you answering now you wouldn't say anything earlier!"

He glared at them until he realized the issue," Ohhh, Ok now I get it you all have the wrong idea. I'm not Natsu. I'm more like his guardian I guess you could say who is much older and experienced. The only reason he is still standing is thanks to me."

They all started to shout questions at him untill he lost his temper,"Enough! Your making me dizzy. The reason I'm here is to stop him from being stupid and to deal with the demon. The thing you saw earlier wasn't him or me it was a Demon who toke over his lack of resolve and used it against him." Everyone was quiet and held their ground but still ready for any trick he might try.

"You seem more level headed than our Natsu why don't we speak while he is out of the picture?" Suggested the Master who motioned for him to sit down

" Alright but he isn't out of the picture completely he can hear you so I'd watch what I'd say." He noticed how everyone was tense before he did his best to persuade them,"Don't worry I'm not here to harm anyone... for now at least."

He strolled over to the bar his heavy boots echoing off the floor boards and sat down at the end of the bar, he leaned on his elbow while he waited patiently to be joined

The Master jumped on the bar and sat with him while everyone else did the same except for Mira who watched him closely as she got them each a drink.

"So where do you wish to start I have some of time." His eyes gleaming with a hidden playfulness.

Suddenly Gajeel tapped his shoulder and Natsu turned around to face him and glared but it disappeared quickly. He crossed his arms ,"So what do we call you since you claim to not be Natsu." The Man thought for a second before responding,"Well whenever I speak with Natsu he refers to me as Salamander if that helps any" he grunted then disappeared.

He turned back to face the Master who seemed to be calm," So why did you... come out I guess." He tapped the bar and was in deep thought ," hmmm, well lately I've noticed he's been acting strange and I usually keep to my self but the demon seemed to notice as well. But by the time I realized what was happening the demon toke over and Natsu was in hysterics he was going in and out of consciousness as well I tried to see why and I found the root of the problem. I was going to take care of it for him but he refused my help and decided to sit through it all. It happened a second time and he ended up harming his guild members."

"So does that mean he knows all that happened then?" Asked the Master

Salamander looked at him and smirked," He saw everything. He could hear it to. It's been haunting him since then. When he sees your faces he only imagines what he did to you all he can't even look at his hands because he can smell and see your blood covering them. But that's not what bothers me I know he will never forgive himself he'll just laugh it off or put on a smile to forget about." His voice grew cold as he continued a heat coming off him in waves making everyone uncomfortable," No what pisses me off is that you'd threaten the thing that means more to us then our lives!" Everyone moved over a bit and Salamander breathed out a little and his harshness and anger vanished," But I'll ignore that for now, do you have any more questions?"

"Yes actually I have another one. You called yourself a guardian and said you can speak with Natsu how is that?" He looked at Freed before having drink and staring at the bar.

"Well that's quite the long story and I don't have time to answer that...umm..Fried?" He had a puzzled expression and looked at Mira for confirmation. "Did you forget his name?" She asked seeming surprised. Salamander blushed and looked away refusing to answer the question.

"Well Since your done with all your questions I guess I'll-" he pushed back from the bar but was stopped by a woman in a green dress and brown hair with a pair of glasses she had her hand on his back and a fierce look in her eye," What have you done with Natsu? If your not him where it he?"

He looked her in the eye and looked at the others and with a sigh returned his gaze back to her," He's right here. Safe and Sound where no one can ever harm him again."

He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a silver chain with a small Dragon Pendant with Emerald eyes curled clutching its tail. Marcarov couldn't take his eyes away from the piece of jewelry and reached out to hold it, his hand was burned just as he was about to touch it." I'm pretty sure I said where no one would harm him, meaning nobody gets to touch him or me anymore." He glared harshly at them making them look away as he tucked it away safely in his shirt.

Everyone looked at the ground when Mira asked the question they all wanted to know," Will he ever forgive us? Will he be alright?" Salamander sighed and looked her in the eyes," He will be fine... but you all should know this by now he tends to hold grudges. Ahhh I think it's time I take my leave." He stood up and walked to a nearby bench and picked up the book Happy went to get," Also you should probably do everything you can to regain his trust because you lost it when you forced out the identity of our mate. And I refuse to allow him to put himself in the same position again that was humiliating and to be honest I had to hold back his anger and it has me in a sour mood!"

He began to exit the guild ,"Wait we're are you going? you can't leave this guild!" Ordered Master.

He stood in the entrance and looked back, he took off his jacket and rolled up his short sleeve and showed them his right shoulder and they gasped while looking at his empty shoulder.

"Sorry Marcarov, but I'm not Natsu. I'm not a Fairy so I don't have to listen to you. But that's not just me saying this is a warning. If this ever happens again there will be Hell to pay Fairy Tail! You all need to understand, I'm not as forgiving as he is and if the need arises I will return and make you understand never to cross me! I'm far stronger than you think and if I feel that we're in danger I will let loose and won't hold back either."

And with that he left the hall shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**the first half will be through Salamanders eyes I'm doing this because I don't plan on having Salamander appear for awhile until my next Major event takes place.**

As I walked away I began to wonder if I'd been to harsh and I considered going back but realized I already said what needed to be said and there would be no second chances.

I let out a sigh as I wandered the streets of Magnolia unsure of where I was exactly, taking a deep breath I noticed a familiar scent a few blocks behind me. Thinking back I tried to recall exactly where I knew this from, as normal as I could pass I walked towards a building and leaned against it staying like that for a while. I played around with the edges of the book, as time passed I noticed the smell getting closer and quickly snuck a glance and I saw a flash of white hair ducking behind a group of people disappearing from my view.

I stood up straight and began to walk away again still being pursued but out of nowhere something Blue is flung at me knocking out my breath. I pry it from my chest and realize it's Happy I couldn't help but smile as he looked up at me.

"Natsu you look different? Wait is that Salamander?! Did you grow out your hair?" He innocently tugged at my pink locks while I chuckled at his antics.

"As a matter of fact I guess you could say it got longer but that's not really important now," I became serious as I continued," what's important is where you toke Lucy and don't be loud I'm being followed."

He flew up and looked behind me before announcing as loud as possible," Oh hey that's Mira and Erza, I guess you weren't kidding." The people around us looked over with puzzled expressions as I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes before turning around and looking at him while he floated in the air with a smile on his face. "Happy let's go now we have to lose them." He looked at me and back at them before smiling.

"Aye Sir!" He dashed down the street leaving me dumbstruck before I ran after him.

Looking back I saw the two girls from the guild chasing me, I motioned for Happy to follow me and to keep up as I picked up the pace and rushed into a crowded market before expertly weaving in and out of the crowd careful to not knock anyone over but still at a decent pace so that my pursuers wouldn't catch up. I saw the edge of the town and moved faster until I realized Happy fell behind and got caught, throwing down my brakes I turned around and raced towards them following their scent as I lost sight of them concealing my presence as I ran. I was in earshot when I heard them consulting with him.

"Happy why are you running did he tell you where he was going?" Asked the white haired mage.

He looked at them before answering,"umm I ran because we had to lose you guys and I was going to take him to Lu-!" He suddenly clamped his mouth shut before he let out important information. I felt like pulling out my hair, he almost revealed that he knew where she was! I watched and hoped they hadn't noticed but it was short lived and both women noticed it and began demanding to know where Lucy was being kept. He began whining,"Ahhhh! I don't know let me go! Salamander!" For some reason I felt the urge to jump out and grab him and make a run for it but knew better.

I began to make my way around them so I'd be behind both of them and began to walk towards them I saw Happy look at me but turn his attention back to the two in front of him, I couldn't help but stop and think _'so he does have a brain who would have thought'_ I walked closer and held up my hands to knock them out when I sensed an overwhelming presence, a scent reached me and I became drowsy with a lust that I couldn't control I stumbled back and could feel my everything urging me to go to it but I restrained my self and returned to the task at hand. I quickly hit them in a sensitive spot causing them to drop to the pavement releasing the Cat who flew into my arms whining about how mean they were. I moved him to my shoulder and picked up the redhead and carried her to a wall and set her down before going back and doing the same to the other. I walked away and the sense came back stronger than ever it felt incredibly strong I stopped walking and looked around the canal was beside me and a small apartment complex to my left I looked up and smelled the air. The smell was intoxicating I was stricken with it, lost, I nearly dropped but Happy looked at me with concern.

"Natsu opps I mean Salamander,are you alright? Why are you staring at Lucy's house? She's not there I toke her somewhere else." I shook my head and realized why I became like that. I looked at the Cat before I reached up and plucked him from the sky and held long-running my nose in his fur taking in his scent to overpower hers," Guide me like this." He seemed comfortable and began to point in the direction I needed to go I felt my senses return slowly as we eventually made it out of town and were walking throughout the forest. I saw a small house in the distance and realized that was the destination. It was old and run down but had a familiar air to it.

We walked in and I noticed it was somewhat clean as long as you ignored the clothes tossed on the floor. I walked around observing my surroundings and made my way to another room, when I walked in I saw a large bed in a decently kept room that was connected to a closet and bathroom but what caught my attention was the girl laying in the bed. Her golden hair was what tipped me off that this must be Lucy Heartfillia I couldn't stop staring at her she had my full attention even in sleep, I felt something tugging at my head I realized it must have been Natsu waking up I sighed before I allowed him to have full control again I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut and I felt numb throughout my body I fell to one knee and griped my chest as breathing became difficult Happy flew in and was looking at me worried. I smiled but it turned into a grimace as I finally was freed from the pain I looked through his eyes and saw him holding the cat in his arms and I could feel his heartache start to wander in, I left him to himself and disappeared back into the recess of his being knowing that I wouldn't be needed for a long time.

As I at it lost like usual I decided to look through his memories and I noticed that his most recent ones where filled with the dark haired ice mage the armored redhead and of course Happy, and Lucy. I sat down and I flicked through them all selecting only the ones that caught my attention, when I was finished I ended up selecting merely five of his memories.

The first told me about his first encounter with the Mighty Dragon Igneel the Next was his odd meeting with Lucy, the third was of him and a small white haired girl taking care of what seemed to be a Dragon egg, the fourth was of the fires that consumed the town, but it was the last one that had me since not even I knew exactly what happened that night, the night we gave Lucy the **Drago Mark** I was mesmerized by the scene that played out before me and couldn't help but smile.

**END OF POV**

**AU** -**_ oh I'm so evil aren't I? Muwahahah it's still a mystery! I'm entering the actual Natsu now and thought I'd mention it so you don't get confused. Enjoy!_**

**"** Natsu! Are you alright! Ohhh what do I do? We're on the run I can't tell the guild! Ahhhh I'm being loud! I'll wake up Lushi!" Happy flew around the room in a panic and dove for Lucy but was snatched by the fully revived Dragon Slayer. "Ahhh!" Happy hit the floor and was wrapped up quickly by Natsu who was congratulating him," Good job Happy! You got Luce out safe and sound. But why did you bring her here? You do realize when they come for me this is the first place they'd look? And how did I get here?!"

Happy squinted at him and finding his shorter and lighter hair and usually baggy clothes," Oh it's Natsu! I thought you were Salamander, he was here. And had me bring you back to Lucy. I didn't know where else to take her." He perked up instantly at having his real partner back and flew to the sleeping woman. Natsu seemed annoyed at the news but got over it quickly.

Natsu followed and pain stabbed at his heart when he realized she would be angry if she woke and found him here.

"Take her out of Magnolia... to Hargeon I'll get things for you." He left the room before the tiny cat could argue with him.

Happy followed him and complained as he started to shove things in a pack," But Natsu~ I don't wanna! I want to stay here with you aren't we partners?" He tilted his head as the Fire Mage stopped, without turning around he answered," Of course we are. But do you want Lucy to be captured? I can handle myself alright. When she wakes up tell her I said give the guild some space for a while then I don't care if you come back but for now, take this and get moving. Cover your faces so you don't get recognized while you leave."

He'd finished packing their things as he explained and handed him the bags and a large brown cloak. He threw another similar one over his own shoulders and grabbed some food and made it seem like he touched nothing. He crossed the small room and studied his board of his memory filled to the brink with Requests, he seemed to be thinking and the cat inwardly screamed. He glided over and laid a paw on his arm which snapped him out of the trance like state he was in he reached deep inside the cloak and showed the book he left to get," Happy I'm trusting you with this I give you and Luce permission to read it since I'm not smart enough to figured it out alone, I've read it front to back and still have no clue. So take extremely good care of it."

Happy's eyes widened and gazed at him," Are you sure?" He reached out for it and held it like a newborn kitten in his paws," Happy, they were right. I knew they'd never give it to me that's why I needed you. I trust you with the Book and Lucy take care of them promise me, Partner." Happy shook his head so hard it could have fallen off and wailed," I promise, Natsu~ I'll take care of them no matter what!"

"I'm worried Happy I don't know what's going on exactly but Lucy is in the middle of things I'm doing this to protect both her and you. I have complete faith that you'll keep her safe."

Happy nodded.

He smirked mischievously," I need to go now before she wakes up ok? And Thank you when I get back everything should be back to normal, I hope. Tell Lucy that the book should help her through the phases she'll be going through and not to worry I'll be fine." He looked off and pulled on the hood and went towards the door and stopped and stood in the door frame tilting his head so he could look at him sideways.

"I will be back. Don't forget it alright?" With that he left their house and disappeared into the forest.

Happy watched him until he left and jumped out of his skin when he heard something fall behind him. Turning around sharply he saw Lucy rubbing her head and making her way towards him.

"Why am I at your house?," She glanced around taking in the packed bags and supplies," Was Natsu here?" She asked hopefully but he shook his head and her mood fell.

"He left already... he had something to do. We need to hurry it won't be long before they come here!" He flew around in circles rushing to get thing together she sighed and yanked him for the air and made him listen," What do you mean he left and why are we leaving? Fairy Tail won't hurt us. Let's just talk to them."

He shook his head furiously," No Lushi~ We have to go Natsu said ' Take her out of Magnolia to Hargeon.' I promised him so let's go!"

He tried to drag her away but she stayed where she was at. Her bangs keeping her eyes from view.

"No I won't he can't expect me to just accept this and follow his instructions. I'm going back to the guild." She spun on her heel and walked out of the cottage Happy panicked and gathered everything and moved it away just in case they couldn't make it back in time.

He caught up with her holding the cloak and tried to talk her out of it," Come on they tried to capture you! Let's go we don't have to stay away forever maybe until you done with those phase things he mentioned." She stopped and stared forward completely ignoring everything he said," Lucy your being weird again."

"Shush!"

Off farther down the trail faint voices could be heard. Happy acted fast and picked her up and dove in a Bush for cover.

"Do you think they'd be here?"

"Obviously! This is Natsu we're talking about he's too dense to know we'd check his place first." His statement made Lucy's blood boil and she tried to lunge for him but Happy was using all his strength to keep her back.

"Both of you be quiet! Master sent us to retrieve Lucy for answers and to recapture Natsu at any cost! We will complete this mission without fail." Even though they were well hidden both flinched at the authority the voice held.

When they were sure they were gone Lucy and Happy climbed out, she dusted herself off while Happy just watched in case they turned around.

"They're looking for us?"

He looked back at her," I told you they were that's why we need to go to Hargeon."

She held her chin in thought and let out a gasp," Oh I get it it's because that's the last place they'd think to look. I guess your right but they're going to your house how are we going to get supplies?"

He smirked devilishly," I moved them to a new location in case something like this happened." He laughed and Lucy had a look that showed she thought he lost it.

"Well... What are we waiting for let's hurry before they come back!" He nodded and flew away Lucy close behind.

They made it to a very old tree that was hollowed out, she stopped and Happy went ahead and pulled out their things," Natsu packed us everything so I don't know what's in them wanna check?"

She was starring in to space but snapped out of it and went over to look through the bags.

"Wow he actually knows what he's doing... Wait! Is that what I think it is! It can't be," She reached in and pulled out a large stack of Jewels her eyes wide," How did you get this?"

Happy floated over the book in his hands before he looked at what she had and answered plainly," Oh that's money we had left over from our last solo mission, Natsu was going to put it towards another expansion on the house but I guess it's our funds now. But that's not everything we have more at the house." He was about to grab the rest of the bags but she stopped him and pointed at the book," Why do you have that?" He looked at it," Natsu said to look after it and that it'd help you through any phases you may have. We have permission to read it."

She pulled a face," Really? I thought it was important to him. Wait Phases? Let me see the book."

"Maybe we should wait until we are settled. We still have places to be."

"Ohh fine let's hurry I want to read it!"

She jumped to her feet and pulled on the cloak and picked up the bags she could carry and made their way to the Train station. When they were there it was being watched by the Strauss siblings who inspected each and everyone who boarded the train, Happy slid under her cloak and Lucy purchased the tickets.

"What do we do?" Asked Happy.

"I don't know be quiet we'll figure it out."

When they started to stand in the line to board neither noticed the matching Hooded figure who slipped in behind them untill he spoke softly in her ear easing the hood back enough for her to feel his warm breath on her neck," Don't look now but I'll shield you from their view so they can't recognize you. Board quickly and draw absolutely no attention to yourselves if you do the charm I've place on you two will shatter and they will know who you are."

He pulled away and she turned extremely fast hoping to catch a glimpse of him but he melted back into the crowd before she could catch it.

"That was Natsu." Whispered Happy.

"I'd know that voice anywhere."

They walked on finally making it to the front both hoping what he said was true, Lissana was checking everyone with a fake smile andwhen it was Lucy's turn she inspected her closely.

She pulled the hood off when asked by Lissana who just waved her past and they breathed a sigh of relief, they were on the train just as it departed.

Lucy toke off the cloak and Happy tumbled out after they put the bags away, sitting down she stared out the window with the Blue cat falling asleep next to her humming contently.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy looked about her as she strolled through the streets of Hargeon pleasant memories filling her idle thoughts. Happy floated close beside her as he looked around for a temporary place to stay spotting a inn not very far off," Hey Lushi I found a place..." He trailed off as he saw her spacing out again. He waved a paw in her face and she gasped and glared at him," What are you doing?" He looked offended," You weren't listening again! I said I found a place to stay at." She nodded and gave a feeble apology and followed him to the destination.

The owner of the Inn was friendly and gave them a room taking off a generous amount of money for their stay. As the two settled down into the place Happy left saying he'd go find dinner for them leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts. The blonde laid on the bed her eyes scanning the room for something to occupy her, she caught a glimpse of the book hidden poorly underneath some stray clothes. She got up and made her way over to it completely enraptured by its presence just as she was about to grab the book her keys began to glow and she snapped out of it. Much to her surprise Virgo appeared and as usual was donning her maid outfit.

"Princess you must not open such a thing."

Lucy looked at her strangely and back to the book," Why not?"

"Its secrets are not for one such as yourself I see no reason for you to divulge in it against its owners wishes I shall take it to the spiritual world where it will be safe."

"Wait what! No Virgo you can't do that!"Lucy dove for the book.

Virgo reached to take the book snatching it up against Lucy's protests but was halted when she was suddenly set aflame, Lucy screamed in terror as she watched her spirit burn. The air was thick with the smell of burnt skin and in a rush Lucy forced the gate closed and hoped that she'd be alright. She looked at the book that had fallen to the floor and warily stepped away from it not wanting to go through the same thing that happened mere seconds ago, she went back to the bed and curled up glaring with hateful eyes at the book.

Happy returned not long after that and noticed the scorched floor and asked worried," Are you alright what happened?"

Lucy looked at him and mumbled," The book... it hurt Virgo."

"What do you mean it hurt her why was she here?"

"I don't know I was going to read it but she suddenly appeared and tried to take it. I guess it protects itself."

He glanced at the book and went over and grabbed it," Do you still want to read it?" He offered weakly.

She glared and got upsnatching the book and putting it up away high," We don't need that. So how long do we stay here anyways?"

Happy pouted at the quick change in subject and answered dismissively," Natsu said just give them a few days to think. So we shouldn't stay to long but I was thinking I should let him know we made it safe."

Lucy turned around suddenly," Wait you can speak with him? Can... c-can I too? I want to talk!"

Happy shook his head," I was just going to drop a letter off near the house where he'd find it."

She held her arms and stared out a window ignoring his answer, Happy flew to her trying to get her attention in vain as she just kept her gaze outside. He sighed in defeat and curled up on a pillow watching her until he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next day she was still staring out the window and he began to worry," Lushi are you alright?" She didn't answer but moved to a chair and sat down without a word. It continued like this for the majority of the day and Happy had no idea what to do he decided against leaving her alone and stayed with her until there was a knock on the door. He floated over and gazed through the tiny hole surprised to see the inn keeper waiting on the other side Happy opened the door and she smiled," I was wondering if you had everything you needed."

He glanced back to check on Lucy and answered," Yeah we're alright. Is there anything else?"

His smiled disappeared and she beckoned him closer as she whispered behind her hand," There's a man down stairs looking for you claiming you've been expecting him."

Happy seemed confused but followed her down to see who it was. He peaked around the corner and saw a figure in a brown tattered cloak waiting impatiently by the front desk. Happy rushed into the figure crying out his name in relief,"Natsu!" The figure looked at Happy and caught him as he curled into his arms wailing," I missed you! Why are you here though?" Natsu pulled off the hood revealing his pink hair as he answered solemnly," I think this damm Mark is more than I bargained for. I just can't... you know what it doesn't matter is Lucy here with you?"

"Oh! I forgot but she hasn't moved all day and she won't listen when I try and talk with her! I don't know what to do." He whined

Natsu looked at him and asked bluntly," Did you read the book? It's probably an effect because I'm not around I told you can read it."

Happy shook his head," No Lucy doesn't like it. Apparently Virgo tried to take it but was burned in the process and now Lucy refuses to read it." Natsu narrowed his eyes and had the exceed guide him to the room he shared with Lucy.

He opened the door and peaked inside and saw her sitting in a chair spacing out," She's so weird." He muttered before he walked in closing the door behind him before he immediately gained her attention.

She sprang from her seat and rushed into him as she spoke breathlessly," I missed you. And I have so many questions for you and," he stopped her and asked," Are you alright you look different."

She raised an eyebrow along with Happy," How do I look different I've been gone three days?"

He released her and stepped back to get a better look at her not believing she was fine she crossed her arms and he looked away.

"You smell different. It's weird." Natsu walked around scenting the air as he slowly made his way to the hiding place of his Book, just as he was going to grab it Lucy yelled," Don't you dare pull that down! It hurt Virgo and what if it does something else."

He barely turned his head to look at her," Then she shouldn't have touched my things. I said you and Happy may read it I didn't give anyone else permission to open and read it let alone touch it."

Happy gaped at him," Natsu you shouldn't say that. Virgo was seriously hurt."

Lucy glared at Natsu which he just ignored as he grabbed the Book. It glowed around his fingers and a smirk rose on his face," Luce. Come over here and read this." She stepped farther away from it shaking her head. " It's not gonna bite plus I'm here so nothing will happen its a definite thing. I'd never let anything harm you so come here."

Not responding Natsu growled and walked towards her book in hand, she tried to move away but there was a wall and he was quick. Natsu wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her in opening the book with his free hand letting it catch on fire, Lucy screamed and shoved Natsu to get away but he held her in place. She kept yelling while Happy stifled a laugh and Natsu waited for her to calm down, Happy burst out laughing pointing at the Book," Haha! Lushi got scared! That was Natsu's Magic! Haha!"

She blushed furiously and Natsu released her a teasing smile on his face. He handed her the book and asked her to read it to him," Why? Can't you do it."

"Yeah of course but there's one part I think you should read yourself it's only for your knowledge and it tells you what you need to watch out for. I tweaked it of course so you could read it but that's it." He sat on the bed and leaned back hands behind his head eyes closed.

Lucy looked down and read," You who reads this bears the Marking of a Fire Dragon and your very life may be at risk... Umm Natsu what the hell is this?" She stopped to turn her frightened eyes to him, he just laid there montioning her to continue with a wave of his hand.

Lucy puffed her cheeks and continued," Let's see... Oh there I am! Anyway you life may be at risk These dragons are much more possessive than others and aren't willing to share for the life of them and are more prone to Violence. What's theirs is theirs nothing else matters to them, this feeling will enhance as time goes on and become much more noticeable when this happens it's safe to say you may become property in their eyes. To prevent this from happening you must overcoming the senses blocking you from straying to far from your Dragon, these include Lust, Greed, Companionship, and Self awareness. By overcoming this you'll show the Dragon you are not a thing and are as independent as it is. But should you fail then you'll never be able to return to how you were before you were marked."

Lucy looked at Natsu who was still laying there not a care in the world about what she revealed, Happy was shocked and couldn't imagine Natsu changing like the book said. "Natsu is this book serious? Do you see me as something you can own?!" The anger in her own voice surprised her.

Natsu opened his eyes and they were slits and void of all the life and joy usually found in them. He looked at her and answered bluntly," Luce I'm not an idiot alright I've always been like that it's just most people brush it of and one of my moods or slumps. " He fingered his scarf," This is a perfect example of my possessive nature it never leaves my side and I'm willing to kick anyone's ass to get it back." He sat up looking her in the eye," To be completely honest with you Luce since you've had the **Drago Mark **my feelings toward you have shifted greatly."

Happy floated over to him," Does this mean you'll get angrier too?"

"Yes and to be honest I don't think I want Fairy Tail to see me Furious."

He noticed their confused faces and answered softly," When I get mad I tend to... burn things, I'm not really someone you want to be around when I'm mad."

Lucy paled," Have you hurt people?" He nodded his head," How could you not tell anyone this? Me! Do you regret it?"

He looked at her his eyes far away not really on her," Of course I'm not proud of it but even Happy' s been there when I'm mad and he nearly had to face me but... He showed up saving us both from my wrath."

"Yeah I remember that. It's the first time I met Salamander he was nice but his temper was way worse than Natsu's or that's what he told me but I don't belive him. I only truly belive Natsu, Salamader seems scarier than him."

"Salamander? Who's that?" Lucy asked confused.

Natsu rubbed his head," I'd rather not delve into that right now... Hey! Aren't you supposed to be reading?" He switched the topic quickly much to Lucy's disdain.

"I get it I get it! I'll read!" He smiled and laid back down eyeing Lucy who was focused on the words in the book," If a fire Dragon witnesses harm coming to you it will focus only on yourself and nothing else will matter including the lives of those around you. To keep this from happening its best to keep your spirits up and pretend everything is fine even if your ready to breakdown for any reason. The hidden strength a Dragon holds will always be released when protecting or guarding its mate and or offspring, huge bouts of emotion are frowned upon and are likely to cause your Dragon to manifest into its final stage. The final stage is deadly to both your Dragon and yourself so avoid any types of battles until all your phases have been completed."

She looked at Natsu who had his eyebrows furrowed in thought," What's the final stage?"

"Hmmm... I think it's Dragon force. That would make the most sense right?"

Lucy looked at Happy who was still awake following the conversation closely," That means no more Dragon Force Natsu."

He bolted upright and looked at her pleadingly," Aww come on Lucy. I've been wanting to learn how to use it without the huge energy source." She stuck her tongue out," I said no. Do you know what no means? No means no!" He blinked at her switch in behavior and agreed solemnly leaning back again.

"Let's continue then shall we?"

"Aye~"

"The first of the phases has already been completed. As you've been reading the lack of attention you've been facing has diminished and you'll now be able to access your thoughts along with your Dragon partner. This will tighten the bond and bring you closer together as a whole, you'll notice that as each stage is complete the **Drago Mark** will begin to grow smaller until it's unnoticeable except for other dragons. As a life long partner both side must understand that the concept of switching lovers is unacceptable this trait will likely fall to you as the Dragon has a more bewitching pull to you and is unable to see others in the light you stand in. This is the third phase and it tests your unbreakable loyalty to each other the urge to come together will become unavoidable but is preventable as long as the Magic of your Dragon hasn't been used on your Mark."

"To late for that. I already did it and considering what it said earlier I can't expend a lot of Magic for a while since I'll need it to keep you off me." Natsu snickered as Lucy's face burned with embarrassment," Shut up! It clearly said its going to be... both... of... us." She trailed off as she began to realize the situation the problem dawning on Natsu as well," Luce. I seriously doubt you could keep me away from anything I want let alone when the Mark forces me to."

"Oh God! I wanted to be married first I don't want this anymore take it off now! I hate this!" She sobbed as Natsu stared at his hands. He held one up and looked at Lucy his face serious," Do you trust me Luce?"

She gasped as a memory she couldn't place surfaced,_ "Do you Trust Me Luce?" He smiled aat her as she toke his hand a smile to match his on her face," Yeah I do." He pulled her into him as he caressed her face just before capturing his lips with her own._

She stopped sobbing and looked up to see him waiting for a response his voice strained. She nodded her mind clouded from the strange memory, Natsu got up," I'm giving you the power to restrain me don't waist it because I won't _**Ever**_ do this again. Luce you seriously need to promise me this, what I'm giving you is My Magic and if you don't be careful it will consume you just let Happy be the judge of when you use it."

"Your giving me your Magic?! Why I don't get it?"

"Lucy I'm a Dragon Slayer. I can literally beat the shit out of any other Dragon Slayer, I can pin down a Celestial Mage no problem and your spirits won't help you because I can melt the keys. Your just getting the Flames. Nothing else I'll be weak because of this and no longer as resistant to fire as i am now."

"Exactly how resistant are we talking here?"

"... it won't leave a scar but it'll snap me out of it."

Lucy shook her head," Natsu we have no idea when this phase thing will end I can't let you give me your Magic. We're also on the run remember? We both need Magic because I know we'll be found before the week is over."

He growled and caged her in his arms pushing her down into the chair she sat in his hands on the arms," What makes you so sure? Gajeel won't come looking for us I know he wouldn't because he knows I'm already pissed at him for exposing us. Wendy won't cause she's Wendy and knows better. Who the hell could find us?"

She swallowed and tried not to face him as he was getting agitated his eyes once again the odd color and slits from before," They have Cana. She'll find us using her cards besides Ezra is there too she won't rest till we're back."

He blinked and got back giving her room to breathe, she noticed his hands were trembling between breaths and just as she was going to ask he blurted," Lucy I get you don't want the Mark ok. But I can't get rid of it. I'm willing to give you everything because I somehow got you into this but I need something in return. I'm terrible with words but Lucy if you don't let me I'll do something we'll both regret and I won't ever be able to look You in the eyes. I've already messed up."

"What do you mean you haven't done anything wrong?"

Happy drifted over towards thebed flopping down," I'm confused What did you do?"

He clutched his hands and looked at Lucy," I was going to give you a week. I couldn't stay away for two days. I told myself I wouldn't lose my temper but I've done that. Lucy the Mark is having a greater affect on me than it is you. You think your phases are extreme but I'd rather yours than mine. My senses are unbelievably sharper right now I can barely control my Magic when I'm around you and myself but I can't stay away! I can't have Magic with the Mark affecting me like this just take it and it will make me feel better and keep you safe from me."

Lucy shut the Book and placed it on a side table. "Alright I'll take it. But you get it back as soon as the Mark shrinks and we know that phase is over and done with."

"Deal. Just remember that you have it seriously don't drool Fire that's weird."

She swung at him but he caught her and placed his hand back on her right shoulder. "Ok Lucy promise you won't freak out when I'm done though."

"... Ok I don't see why I would."

"Good and try to catch me buddy." Happy nodded and flew beside them as Natsu's hand pulsed and an incredible amount of Power flooded the room. He had a pained expression but kept going as the room became hotter, not that he could tell but Natsu's nose began to bleed as he recited words in a language they couldn't understand with a low voice. Fire spread around him and he threw his head back in pain as it burned him, the fire gathered together at Lucy's shoulder disappearing along with the power the room held for the duration of the spectacle. Happy was so shocked at the sight he failed to catch the Pink haired Dragon Slayer as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Lucy stood and couldn't belive how much stronger she felt with his Magic rolling through her veins and being. She looked at Natsu and became extremely worried, she dropped to her knees and crawled over to him putting his head on her lap as she tried to wake him. When she shook him her right arm stung and she cast a glance over to see a tattoo in red of a Dragon curled around biting its tail on her shoulder.

**So I hope it wasn't that bad but it probably was. It's been a while since I updated I lost a bunch of stuff and my past chapters were erased and I forgot I needed to update. Words cannot describe how annoyed I was for forgetting, well I'm already starting on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long but no promises. I extended this chapter to make up for being so late and kinda rushed so you'd see what was in the book. But that's not everything and I intend to keep this going for some time. That's all I really had to say so Bye Bye! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**You all must hate me... I could have sworn I posted this at the end of December but low and behold here it is in all its completely and utterly late glory! My sincere apologizes as a reprimand I shall put together a one shot! I really hope it stays a one shot too I'm not capable of two stories at once as you can obviously tell. Truth be told this was originally a one shot... you see how that turned out. Oh well I hope you like this chapter and continue to read it makes me very happy to know someone is at least reading my mediocre writing. Enjoy ;)**

Lucy opened her eyes only to receive a face full of blue fur and shoved Happy aside," Stupid cat don't lay on my face." He flew back to her lap and looked at the bed across the room," Your always so grumpy in the mornings."

She pinched his ears," No I'm not," she stopped and looked over at Natsu as he lied on the bed unconscious," I'm just really worried."

Happy floated over to the Dragon Slayer and pulled the damp towel off his forehead and threw it at Lucy in a rush," Ow!" He rubbed his paws and looked at Lucy as she ran around the room yelling trying to pull the towel out from her shirt, Happy left grabbed a new one from the freezer in the main room of their inn. By the time Happy returned Lucy got the towel out and was going to tear him a new one but he came back with the inn keeper who looked worried. She'd become their life line during their stay and brought them food and got them supplies whenever she could, as it turns out after Natsu lost consciousness they went to her for help and she'd done just that and more.

Her name was Dalia. In her golden days she'd been a part time nurse but the job became to much and now she owned the comfortable inn and was known in the area for her medical skills. It was just their luck to have landed in the hands of a kind hearted lady like her.

Dalia walked over to Natsu and only had to hold her hand above his head to know he was in a terrible condition, she held her hand out for the frozen towel and Happy flew it to her. It barely touched him before it melted and drenched his head, She sighed and sat at the small table in a corner her hands in her lap as she looked to them serious," I've tried everything I know and he hasn't gotten any better."

"What do we do?" Happy cried.

Dalia remained calm and answered evenly," He needs medical attention. I recommend the Magical Hospital, it has doctors who are more qualified for this than I am but if there is something wrong then he won't be allowed to leave until he's fully recovered to fit their standards. He was fine when I brought him to you two but not even five hours later he's out. Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

Lucy looked down not meeting her eye, Dalia stared at them," I thought you said you were his friends? This isn't something you should be playing with,"

She pointed at him," It's been three days! He hasn't woken up or moved and we can't even feed him. If this keeps up he..." she sighed," I dont want to be rude but I don't think we'll be able to help him anymore." She stood up and grabbed Lucy's hands pleading," You must think of him, no? He's ill you can't keep him here. You," she turned to Happy," Talking cat-San you must care for the young man Why do you just leave him here? His health is more important than whatever reason your keeping him here."

Lucy tried to move away from her but Dalia's grip was tight," Your hurting me."

"You must take him. His life is at stake whatever is happening to him it's not natural!" She shook Lucy and she gasped," What are you doing!" Dalia seemed desperate and she struck Lucy," You must clear your mind he will die!"

Happy flew at her yelling," What did you do that for!"

"Oh my what have I done." Dalia scurried out of the room. Happy landed by Lucy watching her with concern as she dropped to her knees.

Lucy held her head in her hands as she started to cry," I shouldn't have let him do it. I knew something bad would happen but I ignored the thought and now he might never wake up!" Happy rubbed his eyes wanting to be strong for his friend as he asked," Should we go back to Fairy Tail?"

Lucy looked at him with tear filled eyes," What will they do to us if we do? No we stay. We have two more days then we can go back Natsu said a week away right?" She wiped away her tears" I won't go back until we've made it to that limit. He can make it I know he can, he knew what he was doing and he wouldn't just leave us like this." They cast a glance at him and nodded determined to keep going until the requested time.

However unbeknownst to them just outside the room was Dalia who shook her head disappointed by their choice. She went into the main office and looked through a list of adress's in an old file cabinet finding the one she needed and pulling out a dusty old Lacrima she used it to contact the council.

A frog person appeared on the Lacrima appearing uninterested," Yes you've reached the council Information Source how May we be of service?"

"Well I have a problem here. Apparently a few days ago I let in two Fairy Tail mages and," The frog person jumped up exclaiming," Your having problem with The Fairy Tail? All right I'll inform the guild of the situation as soon as your done informing me."

She nodded not expecting the council to be this cooperative," Alright. As I was saying I gave them a room for a week but two days after that a Young Man came in looking for them, they knew each other and he was welcomed so I allowed him to go with them to the room. But a few hours later the two mages came running down saying there was an accident... the man who came had fallen unconscious."

The frog tapped his fingers on the desk quickly losing interest again," I don't see the problem. He passed out ok just take him to the nearest medical center."

"That's where it got difficult they refused to take him in I've been taking care of him. But he's been unconscious for three days now and we can't touch him or we'll be burned I've tried everything to cool him down but ice melts instantly at the slightest contact. I've told them this but they refuse to take him to a Hospital or a Magic center with healers! At this rate he will die I've never seen anything like this and because they're Mages I'm too frightened to do much."

The frog had been typing ever since she said,' Three days' and now turned to her focused on the case," As you requested I've informed the guild and they are sending their strongest Members to help and restrain these mages. Apparently they left the guild on some unsavory terms from how they acted with the news. For your safety I recommend that you don't speak a word of this to anyone and continue on although nothing is wrong the Mages should be there by the first light of tomorrow do not worry. Have a safe day Miss."

The Lacrima cut off and she hurriedly put everything back where it'd been and returned to the front desk keeping on the smile she wore that hid her true terror.

Not suspecting a thing Lucy prepared for bed and ate a brief dinner saving the majority of the food for when Natsu woke up knowing he'd be hungry. Laying down she stared at the ceiling until her eyes became heavy and she drifted into sleep.

She woke to Happy climbing on her and pulling her hair," Four days in a row cat!" She growled sitting up to pinch his cheeks as he pointed to the door freaking out," Shhh! If they hear you we'll be caught. It's the guild they found us we need to grab Natsu and bolt."

Lucy looked up hearing footsteps down the hall and got up locking the door and going over to Natsu whisper yelling," Natsu! Hey Natsu you have to get up now we can't move you!" He didn't move and Lucy sighed exasperated and went around the bed grabbing the Book and preparing her keys to fight.

Happy flew around her head," Are you joking? Erza is out there you stand no chance."

She froze at the sound of the terrifying knight," Maybe your right," she looked at Natsu," But it's either we go down fighting or escape without him. And I plan on going out with a fight I won't leave him here!" Lucy's blood burned in anticipation," I won't lose no matter what!"

Happy looked impressed and got down holding his fists up," Aye Sir!"

The doorknob jiggled and they tensed, it shook harder and voices could be faintly heard behind the door before it was knocked down and apologizes sounded out," Ahh! Erza-San she had keys. I'm sorry!" Erza walked in the room along with Wendy, and Gray. She looked at Lucy," We've found you now come back to the guild. You guys are in trouble and must have punishment for your crimes!"

Lucy fumed stomping her foot like a child who didn't get their way," Crimes? What did we do exactly Erza? You knocked me out. And the rest of you just want some excuse to put Natsu back in that chair and to lock him in a room or something! We did nothing wrong it was you. We left because it's not safe there you've made that very clear. You even broke down the room door!"

Gray stepped forward," Natsu attacked the guild."

"Against his will from what Happy told me. You know he'd never do something like that on purpose!" Gray didn't say anything knowing she was right but not wanting to deal with Erza.

Wendy looked at everyone," Lucy's right! Shouldn't we just talk about this?"

Lucy agreed but Erza turned on the girl," You must understand Wendy. We are here to bring them back to face their punishment." She turned to Lucy," You will return with us."

Erza made the first move throwing a sword right at Lucy.

Lucy barely moved in time and had a cut on her left cheek and a fair amount of blonde hair drifted to the floor cut cleanly off.

Erza threw two more swords her way each cutting either her arm or leg, Lucy looked shocked that Erza was actually harming her and complained.

"Hey Wait a second! I wasn't ready for that!"

Gray leapt forward hands clashing together as he called," Ice Make Lance!" Ice spikes ran up the ground towards Lucy who ran away screaming," This was a bad idea!"

"Aye!"

"Why don't you help? I don't need your commentary!"

Happy looked offended," I'm a cat what do think I can do?"

She nagged him more and kept getting away from Erza as she came at her not letting up. Lucy noticed Gray just standing there and pulled Happy's tail and swung him around before she threw him at Gray who didn't expect it and got hit in the head with the cat," Lushi your so mean." Happy whined as he dropped to the floor beaten.

Erza looked over distracted, Lucy held her key forwards," Open Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" In a flash of gold light a man in a horse costume appeared," Hello! Moshi,Moshi."

She pointed at Gray who got back up," I need you to focus on him I'll deal with Erza!"

"Alright but if you don't mind me asking, Mosh. Aren't these people from your guild?"

"Now's not the time Sagittarius!" She shouted as she rolled away from Erza running into a wall. She pulled out her whip and flung it at Erza who dodged to the left.

"Lucy just come back with us. I may be able to persuade Master to lessen your punishment."

Lucy screamed as Erza charged forward and cut her arm leaving a deep gash. She held it as Sagittarius called out," Are you alright! Moshi!" Lucy would have answered but something else grabbed her attention.

Lucy looked wide eyed at the wound as Fire wrapped around it closing the wound before the flames disappeared.

Wendy stepped against the wall looking at Natsu who got up looking around mildly confused breathing heavily holding his arm that bled.

"What the hell?" He jumped out of bed and watched the others fight and saw Lucy being pushed back by Erza. He watched Lucy evade some attacks but get hit with others, Erza brought her blade up and swung down at Lucy who couldn't possibly move in time. Natsu was immediately beside her catching the blade right before it collided with Lucy's head. Even with wounds all over his body he held the blade at bay staring dangerously at Erza," Erza that attack could have killed her. What were you thinking!" Lucy stared at him a strange feeling of comfort flowing through her. Natsu glanced back at her and snapped irritatingly," Are you going to stand there and space out or are you going to move so I can deal with this?"

She moved back like she was told and Looked to Sagittarius who was having trouble with Gray, seeing he needed her help she left Erza in Natsu's hands.

He twisted the blade to the side knocking her off balance as she put some distance between them, Natsu looked back at Lucy calling over," Why are they here?"

"No idea they managed to find us." Gray hit her leg with Ice and she winced in pain, Natsu's leg buckled under him and he dropped down.

"Great. I sleep for a day and now everyone's at my front door." He forced himself back up and glared at Erza who watched him warily.

"You were out for three days Natsu." Happy chided landing on Natsu's head quickly telling on the Blonde Mage," Lucy threw me while you were sleeping and she called me names."

Natsu looked at her shaking his head," He's a cat why do you take him so seriously?" She pouted and barely jumped out of the way when Gray shot his ' Ice Cannon' at her missing and Natsu turned back to Erza," So your not going to make us go back now are You?"

"Of course you must face punishment for your crimes."

Natsu looked at Lucy again," What did we do?" She shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards a window going unnoticed by all except Wendy who didn't dare to move. Natsu saw her and sighed," Wendy," She looked at him and the door ready to run," You are my one exception. I didn't mean to scare you." She slowly got up like how a beaten dog reacts to its new owner not trusting yet but wanting to get away and be safe," You sure?" He thought about it," Yeah I don't mind." She kept her distance before she spoke to Erza," I think we should go."

Natsu smiled his eyes hidden beneath his hair," That's a very good idea. I only said Wendy was fine but the rest of you I have problems with you've put me in a very bad mood." Wendy took that as her ticket to leave and ran out before Erza could even say her name.

"Why are you scaring her!" The knight demanded as Natsu ignored her. He came towards her getting in her face as he snarled low enough for only them to hear," Lucy is mine no one goes near her without my permission first. That's how the **Drago Mark** works. Try me again and I won't promise I won't hurt you."

"Really? I'd like to see you try you aren't good enough to beat me yet."

He smirked," That's what I wanted to hear."

Her eyes narrowed," You plan on fighting me? I console you to reconsider. It's a dangerous game your trying to play, you've already forced Lucy to be your pawn I won't allow anyone else to be dragged into it." He walked back to the now open window and gestured around the room that had been ruined during their fight," If you want a game fine by me but I'm usually one step ahead," he pointed at Gray who was knocked out," And Lucy could never be a pawn. She's a queen." He jumped out the window before Erza could stop him and disappeared down a side street. She watched him go and went back to Gray smacking him awake just as Wendy returned.

They had the Inn keeper send the repairs to Fairy Tail and went back with the lack of results sure to ruin Masters mood.

As they neared the guild Wendy suddenly asked," I wonder what's going to happen to Natsu-San when he comes back."

Erza placed her hand on the young girls head," He will be in trouble. It's his fault for not returning when he had the chance." Wendy looked at them and back to the guild," That's not what I meant. I mean by then they should... never mind! I'm going to go home and get all this dirt off I'll meet you later!"

Before they could say anything she left them with a wave and headed towards Fairy Hills. As promised Wendy was quick and made it to the guild just in time to catch her group from the latest endeavour coming down the stairs Master trailing behind them somber," This can't be good." She muttered as Charle called her over. She sat with the white cat waiting for the Master's first move as he looked over all of his brats.

Clearing his throat he announced," Our mission to seize the opportunity to capture Natsu has failed. But thanks to the co-operation with the Inn keeper who housed them we have information that the chance of them returning by tomorrow is high. We will be ready when he arrives."

"Hey? Is this really ok?" Levy asked out loud looking at everyone," I mean this is Natsu we're talking about and Lu-Chan. Why are we treating them like criminals?"

"He attacked the guild and Lucy left without any reason so she must be in cahoots with him!" Nab shouted out others agreed with him.

"If they didn't do anything why run?"

"He's got a point there was no reason for them to leave."

Droy looked at Levy whose face fell, she was going to back down when Gajeel stood up," I'll also be leaving town if he's going to be back tomorrow I like my head on my shoulders."

"What do you mean why leave?" Erza blocked his path staring him down.

He remain silent for a time," I'm a Dragon Slayer. When you have the mark others like you are a threat even if they mean no harm. I won't stay to find out if he's buddy buddy with me because I know he's pissed at me and the rest of you for forcing Bunny girl into the open."

Mira called over from the bar leaning on it," We didn't force her to say anything."

Gajeel smirked at Erza," Well I know when Master asked Who it was Natsu didn't tell. Lucy didn't either so in other words it was forced into the open," She glared at him but he sat down and continued seeing how Erza wouldn't be moving just yet," Gihihi am I wrong? I know all about the **Drago Mark** are you going to tie me down just for your answers too?" They looked at the ground.

Gajeel glanced at the Master," I thought Fairy Tail was nothing like that and had different ways to get answers and that it'd be different from Phantom Lord. But I guess I was wrong. What you did was exactly what Phantom would have done! You have no idea just how much you screwed up by weakening him and messing with the process. If he can't find a way to put things back in order soon the Mark will consume him and I don't even want to think what that other side of him Salamander will do."

"What would he do? If Natsu is lost to the mark as you say won't Salamander be too?" Mira looked serious and was taking everything he said to heart knowing they should have handled it better.

"... Let me ask you. Is Salamander in the guild?" Many who were present at the time shook their heads so he continued," If he isn't part of what makes Natsu him why would the Mark affect him? I can easily tell if someone has it and he didn't, they may be the same person or whatever but it's clear that if he acts he won't use any proper principals after all he did warn you."

"Us. He warned all of Us."

"Nope me and the little sprout over there aren't included in his wrath because it has nothing to do with us as long as we keep our heads down and noses in our own business." He looked at Erza who was conflicted asking sarcastically," Can I go now I'd rather not be around him."

She stepped aside with only one more question," What process did I mess up exactly?"

He glared darkly at her," I have nothing to say to you anymore."

**Whoa! Lots of words here. I made another long one! I can't help it when I write I go until I have a good spot to start the next chapter which I'll do... later when I'm done going over my New Story! I'm so excited for it but then again... Oh well it's going to happen and I'll like it either way. Don't forget to hand me pointers they help with my writing and encourage me to work on my flaws. Like how I'm not doing just point of View anymore! I've graduated from the first level and am preparing to tackle the next one,' Conversations' I don't think they're very good yet I mean it works but I'd like to get better. Anyways have a good one and until the next chapter!**

**By the way I realized this very late its 'took' not 'toke' I've been spelling it with an e... my bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu had his hood up along with Lucy as they walked through Magnolia once again after being away for so long. Natsu stopped a fair distance away from the guild," Lucy do you just want to go in or should we break in?"

"What kind of question is that? ...obviously we break in." He grinned and pulled Happy from his cloak," Your our distraction."

"Why do we need a distraction?" Natsu stared at her," Why not? He can act like he knows where we're at and get everyone out of the guild."

"I don't like this plan." Happy whined even though Natsu acted like he couldn't hear," Ok Then go get em' remember just lead them on don't actually bring them to us."

Happy looked offended," I'm not stupid I know that!"

Lucy grabbed him pulling her arm back," Good! Now go get them!" She threw him at the doors watching him sail though with a evil smile.

"Didn't have to throw him. What if he gets caught now? He going to squeal."

Lucy just grabbed his hand and led him away," Then we should move."

Happy landed on a table and looked up," Stupid Lucy throwing cats." He froze as Erza stared down at him along with Mira. He scooted back and waved," Hi."

They dove to catch him but he sprouted wings and flew up high," That's not how you say hello!"

"Where's Natsu!" Ezra demanded as Happy stuck his tongue out.

"Why should I tell you? You grabbed at my tail!"

Charle flew up to him her arms crossed as his eyes turned to hearts," Where's Lucy? I'll give you fish." He smiled happy she was talking to him and even offering him fish," Really Charle? Ok I'll... No I can't Natsu said not to take you to him."

"He sent you in? He's lost it."

Happy yelled," Ahh! I told you the plan! Natsu they tricked me~"

"He's going to them! Everyone lets go!"

He flew out and they followed him as he went to where they were hiding before looking around confused," Wahh! They ditched me!"

Natsu ran with Lucy into the guild and up the stairs to the second floor," Where are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu stopped in the infirmary going through the cabinets grabbing what he needed.

"Well first I need to do this. Then we're going to talk with Gramps."

He sat on they bed and took off his cloak," Your going to talk to Master? Why isn't he the one guy we need to avoid?"

Natsu grabbed rubbing alcohol and poured it on his arm," Ahh. That still hurts." Lucy went closer and saw a deep cut on his arm as he cleaned it off," Where'd you get that?"

"You. That doesn't matter right now. I'm going to Gramps because I have no Magic what so ever and running from the guild with no Magic is a pain." He wrapped his arm and took his vest off and pressed the area around his ribs wincing as Lucy stared at the bruises.

"But everyone's still mad. They haven't calmed down at all like you said they would."

He did a sloppy job of wrapping his chest," When I say they I mean Gramps. I needed Gramps to have time to think over everything so when we did what we're doing now he'd listen and not try to strangle me."

"Oh now I get it. Are you seriously going to leave it like that?" She pointed at his chest as he shrugged," It's not a big deal. I usually just leave it but since you got my Magic now it kinda needs to be taken care of. This is the best I can do so."

"Let me do it."

He eyed her not trusting that it was Her and not the Mark," No. It's fine let's go find Master before they all get back." He got up and put his vest back on not bothering to take his cloak and went to the Masters office, Lucy knocked politely as Natsu just smacked his head on the wall groaning," Why did you knock? We're being sneaky you don't knock."

"He is still the Master. It's what you do before you go in." She hissed back as he threw his arms up in defeat. He heard Master tell them to enter and Lucy opened the door slowly and peaked in. Natsu grinned when he heard Master knock all his paperwork over in surprise and went in himself earning a glare from the old man.

"So you've returned."

Lucy rubbed her neck uncomfortable," Yeah. We're back,"

"Unless you plan on locking me up again. If that's your plan I'll be going again because I don't like being caged." Natsu interrupted still bitter about his treatment. Master walked over," That depends on whether you plan on hurting your family again."

Natsu glanced at Lucy's tattoo and caved in," I'll keep it under control for as long as I can."

"I'm glad to see your cooperating with me,"

He got down so he was eye level with the short Guild Master," I'm not cooperating with you. I'm doing this for Lucy. If it were up to me we wouldn't have come back, I don't trust any of you."

"Natsu calm down and get to the point." She chided her face red from his comment.

He glanced at her," Fine." He moved and sat down Lucy sitting beside him and Master returning to his desk," Erza was going on about a punishment. What is it and Why do we get one?"

"You are prohibited from being near Lucy. It was either this or I'd need you to leave the guild." Lucy seemed worried and Natsu growled," I still don't think you guys get it. I will snap if you keep me away. That is why I did last time. I'll leave if that's your only other way but Lucy stays, if you really think you can get away with keeping me away from her I'll tell you now it will back fire."

"Then why won't you just explain it."

Natsu thought for a second," I can't. Lucy needed to explain but that's ruined and I'm still trying to find a way to fix that. You know what I honestly don't care anymore this is so complicated, Lucy tell him what you should have said."

"What? Me? You can't be serious." She shook her head not wanting to but the look on both Natsu and Master's faces had made no room for complaints.

"Well the **Drago Mark** can't be removed unless one of us dies and it binds us together for Life... and I'm supposed to get phases or whatever." Master was confused and Natsu sighed as Lucy looked between them," What?"

"This is why I didn't want anyone to know. She doesn't even get it! Gramps if I die Lucy is back to normal same with her. That's the only way I know of that can get rid of the Mark. The other way is to just live with it but Lucy has made it very clear she wants nothing to do with me."

"I never said that."

He didn't face her," You kinda did."

She crossed her arms not liking how he wasn't looking at her," No I didn't say I wanted nothing to do with you."

Master looked at them the situation dawning on him," Now I understand its like Marriage just the vow part is literal." Natsu glared at him and Lucy just nodded pointing excitedly," That's it!"

"No it's not! I swear you don't listen. If you don't do the phases it's not all happily ever after Lucy, you lose yourself and are just mine. In other words I couldn't actually care about you like now."

Master saw his pained expression and would have said something but Lucy beat him to it," I'm not property Natsu get that through your thick head. I just want this damm Mark off! Why can't we just get rid of it I don't want it. It makes me act weird and you get angry stupid fast. Why would I ever want something like that?"

Natsu got up and moved away from her his mind a mess as he tried everything to think of a way to make her happy instead of angry," It can't just come off Lucy. I don't know what to tell you and obviously at some point you wanted it too or it wouldn't be there."

"No way! I hate these Phases crap and I want my life back. Why should I be forced to spend it with you? You don't even like me! It was a fluke!"

"Lucy I don't think something this serious was an accident. You two need to talk this out," Master folded his arms leaning forward over the desk.

"No! I'm done talking about this. I just wanted to keep being happy here in Fairy Tail but with him that's never gonna happen we hate each other!"

Natsu whirled around and yelled at her not able to take her hurtful accusations any longer," If I didn't care about you Luce the Mark never would have shown up! I hate you? How could I ever hate you? Your the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I can't picture a world without you in it. But that obviously doesn't matter to you. I'm trying everything to fix this so you can have the life that I apparently ruined. Why can't you just get that? I'm going through all of this for you! I've given you _My_ Magic so that you'll be safe leaving me completely defenseless even though I need all the energy I can get!"

Lucy looked ashamed as Master just listened carefully.

Natsu was mad at himself and he began to let it show as he asked," You want it gone. I get that, you keep saying that I don't care when I do. How do expect me to help when all you do is think about yourself? You want it gone so bad fine! I ruined your life, I'm fine with that too! Your only giving me one option here and that's to kill myself! Will _that_ make you smile again? Will that be the only thing that returns your life to normal?"

"Natsu I,"

"That's all I can do. If that is what you really want fine! I don't care what happens to me I can't afford to." His hand turned into claws and he held it to his throat as Lucy screamed and Master got up," Make up your mind. I won't keep playing this game because in the end it will be you who wins."

"Natsu stop ok? I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Natsu calm down."

His hand returned to normal," You need to understand both of you. Unlike Lucy I don't get to complain about the **Drago Mark**. I'm stuck at a crossroad. I either die or be with Lucy that's all that goes through my head. Keeping her safe comes first before even my own safety."

Master rubbed his face wondering just how in the world they found themselves in this predicament," Natsu are you capable of fixing this? I understand that the original process has been ruined but you can find another way right?"

Natsu turned away tired of the way they only looked to him for answers," I have no control over any of this. I don't know how many times I've said this but in the end Lucy will decide how this effects her."

Lucy held herself beyond worried and perplexed," I don't get it. Why does it have to be me? I don't want you to die but I don't want to live like this either bound by this **Drago Mark** which I still don't get!"

She looked to Natsu for any sign of help but he avoided them both completely, Lucy felt alone and it made her mad as she shouted," Why are you just standing there? A word or two might be a huge help here!"

"What else do you want me to say? You need to take control of this situation and I've told you how not to mention the consequences. I'm walking on a wire here and you keep fucking shoving me!"

Lucy fumed angrily and shot back," Well I still don't get it. If I have to shove You for answers I will. It's phases right those need to be finished but how do I know when they start or if their done? You never mentioned that now did you! Don't yell at me when I'm the most confused here."

Natsu growled and clenched his fist keeping his back to them as his eyes flashed between his usual onyx depths to the startling reptilian emerald that clouded his senses. She knew exactly how to push him and lucky her it was working.

He closed his eyes his nails digging into his skin he held them so tightly. Master saw his tension and held a hand up to Lucy who was about to yell at him again telling Natsu," You need to stop. Getting angry solves nothing. Don't forget what you came back for, I'll only listen if your both calm."

Lucy looked away at his accusation though she knew it was true. He stared at her until she sat back down in a huff, Natsu bowed his head doing his best to ignore the persuasive voice lingering in the black cloud.

He felt his skin turn cold and rubbed his arm quickly sitting down without a word mentally battling the midnight mist. Master sat on his desk breathing out wearily.

"So back to the main topic. I can't separate you two and now that I've considered each of my many informants your outburst, Natsu was not voluntary correct?" Natsu didn't say anything but asked half there," I'm sorry what?"

Lucy scoffed poking at him," He's asking if your fight with the guild was you."

"That's a... difficult question. I had no control over myself however I was aware of what was happening to a point. If I hadn't been so exhausted then I feel it wouldn't have happened."

Master watched Natsu grip the arm of the chair until it splintered and asked cautiously," Tell me. Can this loss of control happen anywhere? ...Like now for instance?"

Natsu took his hand from his eyes and looked directly at Master," Why don't you tell me?"

"I see. You've no control and its linked to your emotions much like your Magic in a way."

"Only my Magic doesn't try to kill me or get close to it. I can hold it off when I'm by Lucy but if I'm not," Master nodded solemnly coming to the conclusion they'd brought this upon themselves the first few times. He looked to Lucy who'd only just noticed how strangely Natsu was behaving.

"I still need to punish you. However until this Drago Mark business is handled I shall hold it off. For now I'll assign you both a guard to keep each of you safe whether it's from an outside force or each other."

Natsu made no complaints satisfied so long as Lucy was near to keep him sane but she wanted details. Before Lucy could ask the door was opened and Erza came in holding Happy who was tied up and in tears sobbing something about her being mean and fish.

Once she saw them she had a sword out and aimed primarily at Natsu who didn't seem to care. "Bastard so you've returned? Master why have you not called us to apprehend them?"

"Don't be so on guard. They'll cooperate and I was going to call you. Natsu I'll have Erza keep an eye on you and Gray on Lucy." Natsu glared at Master but Lucy intercepted," Natsu's going to complain you put me with another man just switch it."

Master raised an eyebrow knowing Natsu never was the jealous type," But Erza can handle any outbursts he may or may not have I don't think I can put someone else with you Lucy, actually what about Cana?"

"Cana?"

Erza thought over his choice," Depending on whether she gets free barrels out of this I think she'll be glad to help. Cana is a dependable Mage she can watch over Lucy."

Natsu glanced at Lucy finding her lack of jealousy concerning considering it was a vital Phase that would test her loyalty. He looked away when Erza returned to speaking with him.

"Well then I believe there are people who need an apology from you." She hauled him up and directed him out until she viewed his sloppy bandages," But first I'll need to properly fix this mess of yours."

"It's the best I could do! I haven't needed to do it for a while." She smacked him on the head silencing him," That is no excuse. Now come I don't have all day."

Natsu halted suddenly nervous," Are you doing it?"

She turned around to look at him," Yes is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem you of all people shouldn't be trying o play nurse!" She grabbed him by the scrap of his neck and dragged him to the infirmary against his desperate wishes. Lucy sighed and went after them only after stopping to ask Master," Are we on lock down or can we still take requests."

"If Natsu believes you've made ample progress with your Phases then you may until then I'd like you to stay in the guild or at least Magnolia."

Lucy pouted and picked up a forgotten Happy from the floor replying with a lack of enthusiasm," Yes Yes, whatever you say Master."

**So... this is late. Like months late. Don't sweat it I'll get the others up soon enough but things are going to go a little slow in the next chapter I'll just do Natsu's POV so you can't see his thoughts on their situation. Anyway I think I'll be off. Enjoy your life or whatever and hopefully this update. ;)**


End file.
